Bleeding Heart
by jinx777
Summary: In his attempt to create the perfect Shinobi, Orochimaru created a whole new bloodline, one that had never been seen before. But just as he was about to finish his perfect creation, he was forced to abandon Konoha, leaving behind his lab and his work, leaving behind his creation. Rated M.
1. Lost Then Found

**Another idea I wanted to get out of my head.**

**For those of you that have read 'The Frozen Flame', yes I am using the same basic plot, but it is not the same. For one thing, Minato and Kushina are not still alive and Madoka, Naruto's sister for those that haven't read my other story, is his twin in this one and is the one with the Kyuubi and know she is.**

**Both Naruto and Madoka will have the whisker marks, seeing as the Kyuubi was sealed inside Kushina and she carried them they got a small dose of it's chakra while in the womb.**

**Also like in the frozen flame Orochimaru is more obsessed with creating the perfect shinobi then he is with immortality or learning every jutsu.**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Summary- In his attempt to create the perfect Shinobi, Orochimaru created a whole new bloodline, one that had never been seen before. But just as he was about to finish his perfect creation, he was forced to abandon Konoha, leaving behind his lab and his work, leaving behind his creation. Rated M.

XXX

Chapter 1- Lost Then Found

XXX

The smell of decay was thick in the air as Sarutobi stepped into yet another of his ex-students labs. It was just like all the others, dark, damp and filled with equipment that he didn't understand the purpose for, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

This one was set up more like a corridor then a room through, with what must have been hundreds of large tubes filled with a strange green liquid that bubbled as they passed. Floating in each tube was a small shrivelled _thing_ that at some point might have been a human baby, attached to a cord implanted into their stomachs that connected them to a tank set above the tanks.

The aged Hokage couldn't help the sad look that crossed his face as he thought about how he could have stopped all this years ago. He had seen the signs, the look in his student's eyes that showed a hint of madness, the unexplained disappearances, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't bring himself to see it and now hundred, if not thousands of innocents had suffered all because of his refusal to act.

Along with a group of ten ANBU he had stormed all the labs they could find, only for Orochimaru to have already gone, along with most of his research with him. This was the sixth lab they had found so far and, after taking a moment to collect themselves, started to look around the facility, trying to find survivors of the sick experiments.

So far they had found 5, but were forced to kill 4 of them. The things that had been done to them too much for them to handle, those that could speak had begged for death, to be realised from their pain, Sarutobi had given it to them. It was the least he could do.

The only one that didn't beg for death was a young boy no older then thirteen. He had short brown hair with black eyes and an almost completely blank expression on his face. They didn't know why he was there or what had been done to him because from what they could see he was the most normal living thing they had come across in these godforsaken tunnels. They found him in a locked room with cameras monitoring his every move.

After a few words Sarutobi had sent him up with one of the ANBU to the surface for medical attention just to be sure.

Then they came to a room that wasn't like the others, in this lab or any of the others they had raided. It looked like some kind of stadium, a round pit with viewing platforms hidden safely behind reinforced windows. There were two entrances on either side of the room and the walls and floor were covered in blood stains both new and old.

Leaving the room quickly, not wanting to think about what it was used for, and moving on to the next, Sarutobi could feel his anger grow more and more towards the snake like man that he once thought of as a son. Room after room of mutilated bodies, bloody surgical equipment and detailed notes on the things he had done were everywhere. The notes proved his fears; Orochimaru had completely lost his mind, his pursuit to 'create the perfect shinobi' had driven him to madness and beyond.

He was about ready to burn the whole place down when they came to a corridor that led to a large, steel door with so many locks on it they couldn't count them all set into the wall. A desk full of papers had been set to one side and as he looked from it to the door he could feel the dread rising in the pit of his stomach at what might be on the other side.

Making his way over to the desk, the man once known as 'The Professor' started to read through the notes while the ANBU that were with him started to try and get the door open. All the notes on the table talked about something call 'Project Perfection', and Sarutobi recognised that it was all in his former student's handwriting. That could only mean that whatever was on the other side of the door was important enough that it required Orochimaru's personal attention, instead of one of the men and women he had been using as lab assistants.

It started off with the basic information about a baby boy, though there was no mention of a name it did say that he was of Uzumaki blood, which caught the old ninja's attention. The notes spoke of the experiments that had been done to the boy, the 'improvements' to his body in order to make him stronger and faster, how the nerves in his body had been dulled to make it so he was all but immune to pain. The list seemed never ending, the things done to the boy seeming unreal.

In a way the notes told a story, a story of the Snake-sannin's decent into madness.

One paper stood out more then the rest, and though he wasn't sure exactly what it meant, what he did was enough to make his blood run cold.

XXX

_I have successfully created, and implanted, the perfect bloodline into the boy without any negative side effects, so far. I have high hopes that the Uzumaki blood in his veins will prove strong enough to ensure his survival of the treatment. He has so far proved to be the perfect test subject, his body providing a much stronger base structure to work with then others I have used in the passed, as proven by the earlier experiments. As it is, I have calculated that he will grow into a perfect specimen of the human body, and beyond. He will be stronger, faster and will feel almost no pain, the perfect solider, and with the new bloodline I have engineered, he will be unstoppable._

XXX

He was pulled away from his reading when the ANBU were finally able to open the, with the use of several well placed Explosive notes, causing a small cloud of smoke to raise and bloke their view of the now open door.

Walking over and standing in front of his ANBU, Sarutobi waited patiently for the smoke to clear before entering the room.

What they found made the group pause, their minds not able to process exactly what they were seeing. The room they had entered was white, everything from the floor to the ceiling was so completely clean and white it actually hurt their eyes slightly if they looked at it for more then a few seconds. The only other thing in the room was a small steel cot set against the far wall, and sat with his knees pulled up to his chest on top of it, was a small, six year old boy in a white medical robe.

He had shoulder length spiky blonde hair, pale skin almost as white was the walls of the room, and bright blue eyes with slit pupils. He was staring at them with fear filled eyes and seemed to be trying to make himself smaller, practically curling into a ball as he shook. But the thing that most stood out to the old Hokage were the three black birthmarks on each of the boys cheeks, his pale skin making them stand out even more then they normally would have.

Marks that looked like whiskers.

XXX

Four hours later

XXX

After getting the boy, along with all the notes he could carry, to the hospital, Sarutobi stood watch as the doctors ran around the room, running tests, reading the notes he had taken, and seeming to be in a slight panic at what was going on in their rush to check the boy.

Throughout the whole experience the blonde boy had just stayed curled up in a ball, his eyes watching everything going on around him. The only time he had acted up was when one of the nurses had attempted to take a blood sample, the moment he saw the needle coming towards him the boy had started screaming and the heart monitor they had hooked him up to had started beeping at a terrifying rate. It got so bad that the nurse was forced to abandon the task before he went into cardiac arrest.

When everything had calmed down Sarutobi, after ordering three ANBU to stand guard over the boy, had moved to the room next to the blondes where they had put the only other survivor of Orochimaru's twisted experiments.

He sat in the chair next to the boy's bed, and for the first few minutes neither said anything, until he decided to break the silence.

"We found another survivor in the same lab as you; I was wondering what you could tell me about him, if anything."

"I'm sorry, we were only aloud out of our rooms for experiments and battle tests, I wasn't told anything about the others."

Nodding his head in understanding, Sarutobi took out a photo from his pocket that had been taken of the blonde boy shortly after arriving at the hospital, before handing it over to the teen. He didn't miss the widening of the boys eyes when they landed on the picture, or the fact that his hands started shaking slightly.

"You recognise him"

It wasn't a question.

"Once...when an experiment wasn't progressing in the way the scientists wanted, they made him fight that boy for their Battle test. We were forced to watch, so that we knew what would happen if we disobeyed..."

"...What happened?"

"...I don't know, it was so fast, one minute they were facing each other from opposite sides of the arena, the next the other experiment was laying on the ground and his blood was splattered on the wall behind him."

After taking a moment to think over what he had been told, Sarutobi nodded his head, patted the boy on the shoulder, and left the room. When he was outside the room, the old Hokage turned to the ANBU that had appeared at his side with a stern expression on his face.

"Bring Madoka Uzumaki here right away...it's time she met her brother..."

XXX

Madoka Uzumaki was hyper, you could ask anyone that knew her personally and they would tell you the same thing. She was slightly short for her age, with her hair tied up into two pigtails on either side of her head, bright blue eyes and tan skin. She also had three whisker like birthmarks on each of her cheeks. She wore a plain white T-shirt with a bright orange jumpsuit over it with the zip mostly undone, and plain blue sandals.

She could barely keep still as she followed the Cat masked ANBU through the hospital, her eyes darting around to take everything in as she walked, causing her to knock into several people and tables as she did.

The six year didn't know why she was here, all the ANBU had told her was that her 'Grandpa', as she called the Hokage, asked her to come and that he had a surprise waiting for her, and that was all it took to put her in a good mood. She loved the old man like family, between him and the Ichiraku's at her favourite ramen stand they were the only people that didn't glare at her every time she went outside.

She didn't even think to question why her surprise was at the hospital, all she could think about was seeing him. When the ANBU leading her suddenly stop, Madoka walked straight into the back of her legs, getting a sheepish look when the expressionless mask turned to her, before the older Shinobi shook her head and tuned to face the door they had stopped in front of.

"Wait here"

Doing as she was told, Madoka waited outside the door as the ANBU walked in. She could hear several words being exchange, through they were muffled by the door so she couldn't hear what was being said, before it opened again and she heard the voice of the Hokage calling her to come in.

The moment she walked into the room all of the energy seemed to leave her body as her eyes landed on the boy on the bed next to Sarutobi, a boy that looked almost exactly the same as her except for his pale skin. She barely even looked towards the old man or nurse as she slowly walked into the room, her eyes locked with the boys.

She knew who this was; the old man had once told her that she had a brother, a twin, but that he had been missing since the day they were born. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. There was a connection between the two of them, she could feel it as tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes.

She wasn't alone anymore.

The only thing that stopped her from running forward and throwing her arms around him was the fact that the moment she took a step towards him, he flinched away from her as if he was struck.

Finally turning to the old man, who she could now see had a mixture of happiness and sadness at what was happening in front of him, happiness that thy had founds her brother and sadness that he seemed scared of everything that moved.

"Naruto, this is the girl I was telling you about, Madoka, this is Naruto, your brother."

Getting up from his seat and walking over to the now shaking girl, Sarutobi lay a hand on her shoulder and lead her back out of the room and into the corridor. When the door closed behind them, the small blonde girl looked up at the man she considered her grandfather in all but blood with confused eyes.

"What's wrong with him?"

Letting out a sigh, the old Hokage knelt down in front of the girl with a soft expression on his face.

"He has been through a lot, Madoka...more then even I can hope to understand."

Before he could say anymore they were interrupted by the sound of a woman screaming coming from Naruto's room and as fast as his old bones allowed him, several ANBU hot on his heels, Sarutobi threw the door open, only to freeze at the sight that greeted them.

The nurse was crouching in the far right corner of the room, as far away from Naruto as she could get, staring at the boy in horror, a discarded needle shattered on the ground. Floating in the air from a break in the skin, which the old Hokage assumed was from the nurse trying to take a blood sample, was a stream of bright, red blood. It seemed to move like ink in water, swirling around in the air with a mind of its own. Pulling his eyes away from the sight, Hiruzen turned his attention to the boy's face, which was scrunched up in concentration, sweat collecting on his forehead as he stared at the blood as if his life depended on it.

Slowly walking into the room, keeping to the wall so as not to get to close, Sarutobi motioned for the nurse to leave, which she did without question. He speared a look to the door, happy to see that one of his ANBU had had the forethought to stop Madoka from entering the room, before setting his full attention back on Naruto.

He watched as more and more blood floated in the air, collecting into a large blob above the bed, but the second he took a step forward it seemed to react to his movements, almost as if it was following him.

"D-don't."

Looking back at the whiskered boy, Sarutobi saw something in his eyes that he hadn't seen there before, fear.

"I-I can't control it, d-don't come any closer."

Raising his hands to show that he understood and taking a step back to the wall; Sarutobi waved his hand to the ANBU to signal them to do the same before turning back to the blonde.

"What's happening, Naruto tell me what's happening so I can help you."

Without taking his eyes off of the blood, his skin getting paler and paler by the second, Naruto let a small tear fall out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't control it, she wouldn't listen to me, I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen to me!"

As his words stared to get more and more frantic, the blood seemed to be getting more and more aggressive, lurching towards the others in the room before seeming to be pulled back before it could reach them. It was then that Sarutobi realised that Naruto was doing everything he could to stop the blood from attacking them, and the reason he ha acted up so much when they had first tried to take a blood sample.

Before he could ask anymore questions, Madoka somehow manage to slip away of the ANBU that was holding her back and, before anyone could stop her, ran into the room straight towards her brother, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

For a moment they all froze, half expecting the blood to suddenly attack the girl, but as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened they could only watch as the blood, slowly at first but picking up speed, seemed to be _sucked _back into Naruto's arm. When it had all return the small break in his skin seemed to heal almost instantly, almost as if it had never been there in the first place.

XXX

It had been two weeks since they found Naruto, and Sarutobi was stood in the office of the chief of the hospital Sato with a worry expression on his face. After what had happened with the blood Sato had taken the case personally, being one of the only med-nin on staff with enough experience to handle it, and had ask to be given two weeks before making his report.

He made it a habit of visiting the boy at least once a day, and by extension Madoka. The girl had been practically living in the hospital since that first day. several of the doctors and nurses had protested at first, but when it turned out that she was the only one that could get within ten feet of him during one of his 'episodes', they had let it go.

Sato was a man in his late fifties, with short grey hair and hard, black eyes that hardly seemed to be open. The only time Sarutobi had seem him in anything other then the black business suit and white lab coat was back when the man was a field medic. Sato had actually saved his life once, years back in the Third Great War, and the scar on his chest was a reminded of it.

"I gave you the two weeks you asked me to Sato, now what can you tell me?"

Letting out a sigh, the old Hokage watched as the man seemed to slouch into his chair, shifting through several of the papers on his desk, which he recognised as the notes he had taken from Orochimaru's lab.

"First of all I would like to say that if I ever run into your ex-student I will shake his hand...right before I rip his arm out of his socked, that bastered is without a doubt a genius. From what I have seen in these notes, along with the findings from my own tests, Naruto is a perfect human specimen. His bones and muscles are three times denser then a normal person and his senses are enhanced to the point it could rival an Inuzuka. His chakra core and coils are more developed then most genin, though that might be because of his Uzumaki heritage, and he has a healing factor I have only ever seen in Madoka before now. Everything about him is perfect."

Nodding his head, having read as much from the notes already, Hiruzen nodded for the man to continue.

"As for the Bloodline, which I confirmed it is with the standard tests, it is a body based one and is like nothing I have ever seen before. Naruto's body produces five times the necessary amount of blood he needs to survive and has no type, his blood is literally compatible with everything other type of blood. As for what he can do with it, the only thing I could compare it to would be the Kaguya clan with their 'Corpse Bone Pathways' bloodline. He is able to control his blood at will, though he has trouble doing so. Another thing that you should know is that he craves blood."

Blinking several times, sure that he had missed heard the man; Sarutobi sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk and laces his fingers together in front of his face.

"Did you just say that he...craves blood?"

"Yes, but don't misunderstand, to him it is the same as a normal person eating food, his body takes sustenance from it, and from what I have seen it even helps to refill his chakra. He can eat normal food as well, but his diet is mostly drinking blood. I have been giving him transfusion bag since I first discovered it."

"...dose anyone else know?"

"No, I thought it best to keep it secrete, at least until I gave you my report, I even had Madoka leave the room every time I brought him a bag."

Nodding his thanks, Sarutobi stood up and after shaking the man's hand, left the room, lost in his thoughts as he did.

The fact that Naruto drank blood wasn't actually that big a problem, after all their were many different clans and bloodlines that had strange side effects, such as the Aburame and their bugs, though it might scare people a bit at first. No the problem was that Naruto needed to learn to control his abilities and there was no one to teach him.

It wasn't the first time a new bloodline had sprung up out of the blue, but it was the first time one had activated in one so young. Normally when a new bloodline appeared it wasn't until the late teens, the bodies hormones and the stress of being a ninja would normally start a chain reaction to kick start a recessive gene otherwise hidden. When that happened it wasn't that hard to learn to control a bloodline, having already a descent understanding of chakra and the discipline brought about through training. But Naruto was only six years old and, while having been in combat situations before, had never been trained to control his Chakra.

Then there were the ramifications to a new bloodline being activated, the moment the council found out about this they wouldn't leave him alone. He had been able to keep the whole thing quite for the most part by telling them he was waiting for the report, but now he would have to tell them. Then again if he worked it right he might be able to get the two Uzumaki declared as the start of a new clan. Madoka might not be able to activate the bloodline, but she was still Naruto's sister, and according to the village laws anyone with a bloodline was able to partition for a clan licence.

His thoughts taking on a lighter note as he thought of the benefits to both the young Uzumaki if he played this right, Sarutobi let a small smile cross his lips as he made his way to Naruto's room.

XXX

Six years later

XXX

Naruto stood patiently outside the door to the classroom, waiting for the Chunin teacher inside to calm his class so he could be introduced. It had been six years since he had been rescued from the labs, and honestly he couldn't be happier. The old man had been good to both him and his sister, he had even given them a small clan compound to live in and a nice allowance once a month to live off.

He loved his sister, more anything, but sometimes he wondered if she injected coffee into herself several times a day because even he didn't have as much energy as her, Kyuubi or not, and he was genetically enhanced to have more then most. Then there was her addiction to ramen, if he hadn't learned to cook and tied her to the dinning room chair she would never eat anything but ramen. Not to say he didn't like it himself, it was the food of the gods, but he had enough sense to eat other things as well. He wasn't even going to think about her obsession with the colure orange.

Madoka had been sent to the academy when she turned eight like most kids, but Naruto had been trained from the moment he exited the hospital, the old man arranging for a wide variety of sensei over the years to help him control his bloodline. He would have gone to the academy like his sister, but even now he wasn't always able to fully control it and the old Hokage decided that it would be better for him to stay in 'privet tutoring', and graduate with the others his age instead.

That was way he was here now, the test had been the day before and although he hadn't taken it, Sarutobi had given him a 'pass', having already known he was more then qualified. The only condition had been that he would need to do a small demonstration for the class, clan heads and the sensei, who from what the old man had told him knew almost nothing about him, to show that he was indeed capable and that he had a bloodline.

Naruto's clothes consisted of a sleeveless red shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, a pair of lose fitting black pants with a brown belt and brown boots. He had a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plating on the backs, and his forehead protector tied to his forehead. Tied to his belt were six gourds with a cork in the top, with a kunai pouch on his right leg. He wasn't as pale as he used to be, but he wasn't as tanned as his sister either, and his slightly longer then normal canine teeth could be seen when he opened his mouth.

As he waited the blonde found his hand moving towards one of the gourds he kept on his belt. He had made it a habit to always have six gourds at any one time, each holding about a pint of blood supplied by the hospital, which he could drink whenever he got thirsty.

After taking a sip and wiping the blood off of his lips, Naruto had to wait another two minutes before he was finally called into the room. However before he got a chance to look around, the blonde Uzumaki was hit by a speeding orange blur that, while not being strong enough to move him, did seem to latch itself onto him. Letting out a sigh at his sisters antics, Naruto grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her off, holding her in front of him with one hand and giving her a blank look as she pouted at him.

She looked more or less the same as the fist time they met, her hair still in pigtails and still wearing the hideous jumpsuit, the only real difference was that she was taller and had started to...fill out, in certain places.

After holding her in the air for a few seconds, Naruto ungraciously dropped her to the floor, ignoring her protests, before turning to the scard teacher, who was looking at the two of them with a smile, seeming to enjoy their interaction.

"I take it you are Iruka Umino?"

Getting a nod from the man, Naruto quickly handed him the paper the Hokage had given him, more a formality then anything seeming as the man already knew he was coming.

After reading the note over Iruka motioned for Madoka to return to her seat, before turning to the class with a smile on his face.

"Alright everyone, I would like you all to meet Naruto Uzumaki, he will be graduating with you all."

"What! But that's not fair! We all had to go through four years in the academy to pass, why does he get to just show up at graduation?"

Looking to scruffy boy with a dog on his head that had called out, though others could be heard agreeing with him, Naruto waited patiently until he was told to speak.

"Calm down Kiba, Naruto is a special case, one that I will allow him to explain to you himself."

After getting a nod from the scard chunin, and ignoring the glares several of the boys in the class were shooting him, Naruto let out a sigh before turning to face them.

"The reason I haven't been to the academy is that I activated a new bloodline when I was young. Because of this I have been in privet tutoring since I was six years old because it was decided it would be too dangerous for me to attend until I had better control over it."

Seeing the mixture of shock and confusion on the faces of the new genin in front of him, Iruka decided to explain a few things while they waited for the jonin sensei to arrive for the demonstration and team assignment.

"Naruto will be doing a small demonstration in the training grounds outback when your jonin sensei's arrive, along with a few other important people, so if you have any questions feel free to ask."

At his words several genin put their hands up, and after thinking a moment Iruka pointed the boy that had shouted before, Kiba.

"Are you related to Madoka?"

For a moment Naruto just stared at the wild looking boy with a blank expression and was about to answer when he was interrupted by said girl turning to look at the young Inuzuka with a small smirk.

"He's my twin brother, Kibble breath."

Several of the others in the room started laughing at her words, while Kiba just glared at Madoka, muttering about getting her back later.

After that everyone seemed to break up into small groups to talk to each other so, shrugging his shoulders, Naruto made his way over to his sister and took the empty seat next to her while she spoke to a girl with blonde hair and another with bright pink.

"So you're Madoka's twin, my names Ino, and this is Sakura."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Naruto took one of the gourds from his belt and took a sip, being careful not to let any spill.

"What are you drinking?"

Looking at the two girls out of the corner of his eye, Naruto shrug and answered, not caring if they knew or not.

"AB-"

Seeing the confused looks they were shooting him, the blonde was about to explain before Madoka slapped him in the back of the head, a small frown on her face.

"Gramps told you not to say anything until after the demonstration, remember?"

"How am I supposed to remember anything when you keep hitting me in the head?"

"If you actually used your brain I wouldn't have to!"

"Ramen freak!"

"Vampire!"

"Colure blind!"

This continued for several minutes, the other newly passed genin just watching with raised eyebrows as the two Uzumaki argued, completely forgetting the question in the first place. They were still trading insults when the Jonin, clan heads and Hokage arrived, all staring at the two as if they were insane, except for Hiruzen who watched the two with a small smile on his face.

After another five minutes had passed and they showed no sign of stopping, the old Hokage cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him, including the blonde twins who were now smashing their heads together. The moment they saw the old man looking at them, along with the others in the room, they separated, Naruto blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head while Madoka just grinned and waved at the old man as if nothing was happening.

"If you two are done, could everyone please follow me to the training ground behind the academy?"

XXX

It took about ten minutes for everyone to gather outside at the training ground, the genin that were part of a clan moving to stand with their parents after getting over their confusion as to why they were there in the first place. Stood away from everyone else, Naruto, Madoka and Sarutobi were facing the training dummies, the old Hokage saying a few words to the blonde boy before leading his sister back to the others.

The academy training ground was little more then a large open space with fifteen training dummies set up on the far side, a post with a bulls-eye in the middle and a circle painted on the ground as a sparing ring.

Naruto was stood on the opposite side of the field from the dummies, facing them with a slightly bored look on his face as he took another sip from one of his gourds as he waited for the old man to tell him to start.

Turning to face the genin, jonin and clan head, Sarutobi coughed into his hand to get their attention before speaking.

"I will ask you all to save any questions you may have until the end of the demonstration, and that you remember that Naruto has the right not to answer any that he dose not wish to."

With that he turned back to the whiskered boy, nodded, and moved to stand next to his son, Asuma.

Taking a moment to stretch and taking in several deep breaths, Naruto slowly raised his right arm out towards the dummies before calling out his technique.

"Bloody Bullets!"

The small crowd watched with wide eyes as several cuts suddenly opened up along the blonde's arm, the blood slowly floating up and hovering for a moment before forming into five perfectly round balls and shooting straight at the dummies. Each bullet hit one of the dummies, two in the chest over where the heart would be, two in the liver, and the last hitting one directly in the forehead, and each bullet left a perfect hole in the dummy.

Before anyone could comment, the cuts on Naruto's arm healed back over as if they had never been there, only for another to open up on his wrist.

"Vein!"

This time instead of small droplets, the blood formed into a long thin whip, which Naruto swung around several times before throwing his arms forward, making it stretch across the field and wrap around another of the dummies necks. Holding it there for a moment and taking a deep breath, the young Uzumaki then gave a sharp tug, causing the whip to cut straight through the dummies wooden neck before being sucked back into his wrist.

After taking another swig from his gourd, Naruto took a moment to think about what he would do next before smirking.

"Bloody Javelin!"

Everyone watched as the cut reopened on the blonde's wrist and several pints of blood floated into the air, before stretching out into a long stick with a sharp point, and when it was in the shape he was happy with, Naruto hardened it. Grabbing the newly made spear, Naruto spun it in his hands several times before throwing it at another of the dummies, hitting it directly in the chest.

Turning to look at the gathered crowd, returning the smirk that Madoka was sending him, Naruto brought another gourd to his lips, letting a few drops fall onto his chin so that they could all see that it was blood and grinned, showing off his now bloody and sharp teeth.

"So, how did I do?"

XXX

**Hope you all like it.**

**For those wondering, when I write about Naruto using his blood the easiest way to describe it is to think of a lava lap, hope that helps.**

**Now I would like to pick your brains for a moment, I am having trouble deciding what to call Naruto's bloodline, so please send me any ideas you might have. Also I'm not sure hat the pairing will be, so if you have a suggestion let me know :**


	2. The Irony

**Glad to see people seem to like the first chapter, I wasn't sure how it would go :)**

**Now as for the name of the bloodline, I will be putting up a poll with a few of my ideas to see what people think, so please go and vote :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 2- The Irony

XXX

As Naruto sat with his back against a tree, Madoka lying on the ground to his right, he couldn't help but let out a small sigh. Moments after he had finished his 'demonstration' he was bombarded with questions from both the clan heads and jonin sensei, all of whom wanted to know as much as they could about his new bloodline. Though he did feel a little bad that he had caused several of the newly graduated genin to lose their spots and be sent back to the academy. Apparently a few from civilian families had a problem with the sight of blood and had fainted when they saw that he had been drinking it the whole time.

After that they were sorted into teams, with the exception of a few that were going to the hospital to be trained as Med-nin like Madoka's friend Sakura, and were assigned their sensei. He wasn't too surprised when the old man put him and Madoka on the same team, they had been training together for years and she was one of the few in the village that understood his bloodline, so it made scene. He was a little surprised however, at who his other teammate was.

Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan.

Honestly the only way Naruto could think to describe the boy was...quiet. He hadn't said a word since they had been brought here, or moved much for that matter. He had seen him examining a bug on the end of his finger several times but, because of the high collar covering the bottom half of his face and sunglasses over his eyes, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Then there was his new sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi. The red eyed jonin had brought them to training ground 8 the moment she had been assigned to them. Naruto had heard about the woman several times from the Hokage's son Asuma, who had been one of his tutors over the last few years.

After they had all got settled Kurenai gave the three genin a small smile before starting.

"Right, as you know my name is Kurenai and I will be your sensei for the foreseeable future. I would like to start off by having everyone introduce themselves seeing as we will be working together, so I will start. My interests are training and reading, and my specialty is Genjutsu."

With her introduction done, the red eyes woman nodded towards Shino, who just raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs and training, and I specialise in my clans fighting style that utilizes bugs."

Giving him a small smile, Kurenai then turned her attention to Madoka, who seemed the complete opposite to the reserved glasses wearing boy.

"I'm Madoka Uzumaki, I like training, ramen and my brother, I specialise in stealth, traps and a jutsu gramps taught me call 'Shadow clones'."

It was true, despite her nautically loud nature, and unfortunate choice of clothing, Madoka was great at stealth. If she didn't want you to find her you wouldn't and while you wasted time looking for her she would set up enough traps to confuse a Nara. The thought of what his sister could do if she ever dressed in something other then bright orange actually scared him. As for the 'Shadow Clone', the Hokage had given her a scroll with the technique on it about a year ago when it was discovered she had too much chakra for the normal 'Clone jutsu'.

Deciding to take another sip before talking, noticing that his new sensei didn't seem to care that he was drinking blood so casually, Naruto let out a satisfied sigh before putting the gourd back on his belt and looking to the older woman.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, cooking and spending time with my sister, and I specialised in my bloodline."

Nodding, Kurenai took a moment to look over three of them before speaking again.

"Right, now that introductions are out of the way, I need to explain something to you. As things stand now, you are not genin."

Seeing the confused looks on their faces she quickly continued.

"The test you took at the academy was just the first half, to help weed out those that weren't ready. As the jonin assigned to your team, I must decide on a test that I think is suitable to prove you are fit to be genin. Now this test could be anything from an obstacle coarse to a full on spar, however while some jonin do this, I am different. I believe that all the power in the world is useless unless you have the brain to use it, which is why for your test I will be asking you a question. "What type of team is this?"

The moment she asked the question Naruto knew exactly what she was asking and, after looking at the slightly confused faces of the two next to him, decided to give his answer.

"A Balanced Assault team"

Turning to look at the blonde boy, being carful not to show any expression, the red eyed jonin said one word.

"Explain"

"We have Shino, who can use his bugs for scouting and or tracking. Madoka, who specialises in stealth and can make complex traps with ease. You are a specialist in Genjutsu and from what I have heard an accomplished Intelligence gather. That would make me the 'Heavy Hitter', meaning that I am the teams insurance encase anything goes wrong on a mission. This team has the basic skills of several different specialty teams all rolled into one."

While Shino seemed to be quietly considering his words, Madoka just shook her head at her brother's quick thinking and deduction skills.

After letting them stew for a moment, Kurenai smiled at Naruto and nodded her head in agreement, before it was replace with a serious look.

"You're right; this team has been created with a 'Balanced Assault' team in mind. The Hokage chose you three because of your individual talents, but also because it is believed you are the most likely out of your graduating class to be able to work as a team despite those differences. A 'Balanced Assault' team is made up of ninja that would otherwise be on different teams such as tracking for Shino, or Infiltration for Madoka. The reason we have 'Balanced Assault' teams, though we rarely do, is that they are able to take on different types of missions instead of focusing on one or two. But enough of that for now, you all pass. Be here tomorrow at eight for your first training session."

XXX

Two weeks later team 8 were on their sixteenth mission and, while it wasn't hard, Kurenai found ways to make the experience useful.

Like when they would have to catch Tora, the Daimyo's wife's cat, she would give them a handicap to make it harder, or how she had taught them how to walk on walls when they got a mission to paint a villagers house. she had even taught them how to walk on water when they were tasked with catching fish from a river.

The mission was requested by a farmer who wanted them to kill the rats that had been terrorising his chickens and eating his crops, so the red eyed jonin put limits on each of her students so that it could double up as training. She did this by giving the each an area to clear, Shino the chicken coop, Madoka the field that the farmer grew his crops in, and Naruto the barn, and only letting them use their specialties. This meant that Shino had to use his bugs to find and drain the rat's chakra, Madoka had to set traps and Naruto was only allowed to use 'Bloody Bullets'.

It was for this reason that Madoka had the field instead of the chicken's coop, just to make sure she didn't hurt any of the man's animals while hunting the rats.

It had been an hour since they started the mission, and Naruto was sitting in the rafters of the barn, gourd in hand as he lazily sent Bloody Bullets at any rats he spotted scurrying along the ground. It hadn't taking him long to figure out that they had a nest in the barrels of hay, and after he killed the first on they kept coming out to try and scavenge any meat they could from their dead. One of the things about rats was that meat was meat, no matter were it came from.

"Pathetic aren't they, almost makes me ashamed to be classed as a rodent. But they are only normal rats I guess."

Choking slightly at the unexpected voice as he took another swig from his gourd, Naruto quickly got into a crouch on the beam he had been sat on and looked around to try and find the invisible speaker, his eyes scanning all around the barn with little success.

"Up here human."

Following the sound of the voice, Naruto looked up only for his eyes to lock on a small black shape hanging from a smaller beam above his head. He watched the shape started to twitch, before opening out to reveal a small bat with brown fur, and beady black eyes staring at him in interest. He also noticed that the small winged rodent was wearing a dark purple vest over his body.

"Names Shikon, nice to meet you"

"...you're a talking bat"

Letting out a small chuckle, the now identified Shikon let himself drop from his perch and landed on the beam in front of the still slightly shocked blonde, a small smirk on his face.

"What you never seen a Summon Beast before?"

Frowning slightly at the bats words, while absentmindedly killing another rat he saw out of the corner of his eye, Naruto sat back down on the beam in the same position as before.

"Summon Beast, you mean like gramps and the monkeys?"

Crawling over to a spot of blood that had spilled on the beam when Naruto had got into his crouch, Shikon nodded as he licked it up before speaking.

"I don't know who 'gramps' is, but there are monkey summons, I'm from the Bat clan. Got any more of this?"

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and, taking out a small cup, filled it about half way before pushing it towards the small bat. After sending him a grin, Shikon lifted the cup to his lips and drank.

"My names Naruto, so why are you here, I thought Summon Beasts lived in their own pocket dimensions or something?"

Putting the cup back down and letting out a small burp, Shikon looked to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"If we never leave our land, how could we ever find someone to sign our contract?"

Scratching the side of his head in embarrassment, Naruto let out a small chuckle as he refilled the cup.

"Guess you have a point, so you're looking of someone to sign your contract?"

"Not anymore I'm not."

Before Naruto could ask what he meant, the small rodent slammed his hand onto the wooden beam, summoning a small scroll about twice the size of Naruto's hand in a puff of smoke, before pushing it towards him.

"Sign that in blood and read the handseals it tells you inside and you can summon me and my clan whenever you want."

Looking from the scroll to the bat, who wasn't even looking at him as it gulped down the blood he gave him, Naruto could only stare with his mouth wide open.

"...you're just giving me your contract?"

"Yep"

"Just like that?"

"Yep"

"No test or anything?"

"Nope"

"...Why?"

"I like the irony."

Looking up from his drink when there was no reply, Shikon laughed at the confused expression on the young Uzumaki's face.

"I just watched you killing rats and drinking blood for the last hour, the irony of the Bat clan having a ninja that acts like a vampire is too good to pass up."

Taking a moment to think those words over, before chuckling himself at the thought, Naruto unrolled the scroll and without pause signed an empty slot in blood.

XXX

Four hours later team 8 met back up in front of the farmer's house to 'give their report' to Kurenai. They lined up next to each other, Madoka in the middle, Shino on her right and Naruto on her left, in front of their sensei before the young Aburame spoke first.

"I killed 31 rats"

Nodding, the red eyed jonin turned to Madoka and nodded for her to go next.

"56 rat...and 8 rabbits"

Shaking her head at the blonde's sheepish grin as she held the dead rabbits up by their ears, Kurenai turned to her last student as he took a sip from one of his gourds.

"42 rats and I signed the contract for the Bat Clan."

"..."

"..."

"...you did what?"

Chuckling at their shocked faces Naruto tilted his head to his left shoulder, drawing all their attention to the small brown bat that they didn't notice until just then perched there, grinning at them.

"Hey"

"I ran into Shikon here in the barn while he was scouting for a potential Summoner and we got to talking over some blood. He liked the irony of me drinking blood and let me sign his contract."

They watched as the small winged rodent waved at them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XXX

"Honestly I don't know how you did it Naruto, I mean who goes on a boring D rank mission and comes back with a summoning contract!"

Smirking slightly at his sister, Naruto let out a small chuckle as he folded his arms behind his head as they walked home.

"Me, apparently"

Frowning, Madoka discreetly moved her leg into her twin's path, laughing when he fell and got a mouth full of mud before running away quelling as he chased her through their small compound.

The compound was something that had been built long before they were born, along with several others around it, by the village encase of any new clans arriving in Konoha. It had three two story houses side by side, each with three bedrooms and their own fenced off training ground. There also a stone fence around blocking the view of the compound from the outside, with the Uzumaki clan symbol, a read circle with a black spiral inside it, painted on it. The day he had been released from the hospital all those years ago Sarutobi had brought them here and they had been living in the house in the middle ever since.

Kicking his shoes off as he followed her inside, Naruto slowed down to a walk and made his way to the kitchen with the rabbits Madoka had caught while she ran upstairs to her room.

"I'm making stew tonight! I'll put the leftovers in the fridge! "

Shaking his head at the muffles reply, Naruto was about to start on the dinner when the sound of his sister running down the stairs met his ears, followed by the kitchen door almost being thrown off its hinges when she came barrelling into the room.

"I just remembered, Hinata, Sakura and Ino are coming over, so be sure to make enough for them to."

Taking a moment to count to ten in his head to calm down, Naruto schooled his face into a blank expression before turning around to face her.

"You're telling me this now?"

"...yeah"

"I really hate you sometimes."

Sending him a big smile as she jumped up and sat on the counter next to him while he started preparing the food, Madoka patted Naruto on the head as if he was a dog before sticking her tongue out at him when he glared at her.

"You know you love me really."

"Unfortunately, but I do sometimes wonder if my life would be any different if I replaced you with a hamster."

"...a hamster?"

"Yes, a hamster. Small, hyper and needs someone else to clean up after it."

"We're the same height!"

"I'm taller then you"

"By an inch!"

"Still taller then you, Shorty"

Pouting, Madoka started weakly hitting him in the arm over and over again.

"Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!"

Ignoring her as he added the meat into the stew pot, Naruto walked over the sink and started washing his hand.

"I swear you have the mind of a five year old."

"Yet you're the one arguing with me, how old does that make you"

Before he could comment they were interrupted by someone knocking on the front door, causing Madoka to jump off the counter and run out of the kitchen to greet her friends. Turning back to the stew, he paused for a moment before walking to the door and calling to her down the hallway.

"Remember the basement is out of bounds, I don't want to have to explain to the old man why your friends are traumatised!"

The reason the basement was out of bounds was simple, shortly after moving them in Sarutobi had had it converted into a giant freezer for him to store blood. That way he didn't have to go to the hospital everyday to get more, he actually had almost as much blood stored under the house as the hospital kept in storage. The deal he had with them was that they could use it for extra storage space as long and use it in case of an emergency, and in return they supplied him with all he needed. He also gave them several pints of his own blood ones a month, seeing as it was compatible with every other type they used it when they couldn't get a mach.

Adding a few more things into the stew and turning the heat down, Naruto let out a sigh before making his way to the living room, where he could hear the girls talking, only to pauses as he took in the sight before him. His eyebrow twitching violently at the sight of not only the three friends his sister had told him about, but also four other boys he recognised from the graduating class two weeks ago along with Shino.

Seeing him standing in the doorway, and ignoring the annoyed look he was sending her, Madoka waved him over to the seat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Naruto, you already know Kiba, Ino, Sakura and of course Shino, and this is Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke. The guys showed up too, we have enough food for everyone, right?"

"...yes"

Sitting in the offered seat, taking one of the gourds off his belt as he did, Naruto didn't miss the way a few of Madoka's friends flinched when he took a sip. He listened for several minutes as they talked, some more then others, while he just sat quietly drinking his blood. He had never been comfortable around people, though it might have had something to do with being locked up like a lab rat for the first six years of his life...

When the smell of the stew reached the room the sound of several stomachs rumbling at the same time could be heard, signalling to Naruto that it was time to sever it. So quickly returning to the kitchen the blonde Uzumaki turned off the heat and started looking for enough bowls for everyone.

It was while he was doing this that he heard footsteps coming up behind him and turning around, expecting to see Madoka, was surprised to see the raven haired boy that had been introduced as Sasuke.

"Thought you could use a hand, gave me an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes."

For a few seconds the two boys just stood in silence, eyes locked, before Naruto nodded his head towards a cupboard on Sasukes right.

"See if there are anymore bowls in there, we're still three short."

XXX

"So you can drink as much as you like?"

Looking to the small bat sat on his shoulder as he took out six new transfusion bags, Naruto nodded as he walked over to a steel table in the middle of the room to refill his gourds.

It had been a week since had had signed the Bat Summoning Contract, and since then, although he had yet to summon any other bats, Shikon had been assigned as his 'personal summon'. This apparently meant that he actually stayed with him most of the time instead of returning to his clan's homeland and was his job to teach him about the different members of the Bat Clan. Their names, what they could do and if they required any additional...persuading after being summoned. Shikon had literally just appeared in his room the night before and told him that he was going to be living and working with him form now on.

That was why he was showing his new friend the 'Blood Vault', as Madoka liked to call it, seeing as he was a fellow drinker. He had even taken the time to make a miniature gourd for Shikon, which was being held on his back by a red strap across his chest.

"Basically, but in a crisis situation the hospital has the right to use it. I also have to donate seven pints of my blood to them every month. Any preference?"

"Sounds fair enough, and B+ if you got it. But what happens when you start taking missions outside the village?"

After he was done Naruto threw the now empty bags in the trash can and fixed his gourds in place on his belt.

"The old man gave me a sealing scroll that Med-nin use. It keeps the blood fresh for use."

"Huh, cool"

"So how come you're my personal summon but the old man doesn't have a monkey sat on his shoulder all the time? And don't take this the wrong way, but what can you actually do."

Shrugging to show there were no hard feelings, Shikon took a sip from his gourd before letting out a sigh.

"Different clans have different customs; the big guy likes us to have a more 'hands on' approach. As for what I can do, I'm a pretty good spy; we haven't had a Summoner for a long time so no one ever thinks twice when they see a bat flying around and I fly almost silently. I can also hear a mouse's heartbeat from a mile away. Then there are a few techniques exclusive to the Bat clan, but we can go into more detail about them later. To be honest with the exception of a few of my larger clansmen we are mostly just support fighters."

Taking a moment to think about it, the blonde Uzumaki nodded before turning to head back up the stairs to meet with Madoka before going to training ground 8, only to find a note stuck to the front door telling him she had already left. Letting out a sigh at his sister's impatient attitude, Naruto quickly collected the rest of his gear before locking the door behind him and walking to his teams training ground.

"So I never asked, what's the name of your bloodline anyway? I had never heard of anyone who could control blood until we met."

Looking at the bat sat comfortably on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye; Naruto ran his hand through his hair and took a moment to think before answering.

"You wouldn't, I'm the first person to ever have it, and it doesn't have a name yet. Old man Hokage said that I could take my time to think about it."

"That's cool."

Naruto continued his walk through the village, ignoring the strange looks he was getting because of the flying rodent sat on his shoulder.

Because of Madoka being his sister Naruto had had a little trouble in the passed, mostly from villagers that thought the 'Demon' shouldn't be allowed any family, it didn't last long. While no one knew what his bloodline did until recently, the whiskered blonde had been able to get a reputation when it came to his sister. Needless to say no one so much as looked at her funny when he was around, and since the details of his bloodline had been released to the village, their attitudes seemed to do a complete one eighty.

Even if they were scared of him for drinking blood, he had a new and powerful bloodline, and in Konoha that meant people went out of their way to be nice to you. In the last week alone he had been approached by fithteen girls offering to let him suck their blood, even now he could see a small group of them following him out of the corner of his eye, giggling and whispering to each other.

It reminded him of what Sasuke had said when they had talked the week before, or more like his warning. Naruto and the last Uchiha had actually gotten on quite well and the raven haired boy had warned him that if he wasn't carful he would get something called 'Fangirls'. Just saying the word had man them both get a shiver down their spines, even if Naruto had never heard of them before.

Luckily it wasn't hard to lose them, seeing as they were mostly civilians with a few of the academy students that didn't pass the final test thrown in, but it was unsettling how they always followed him around. Deciding he had had enough for one day, Naruto quickly jumped onto a nearby building and started roof hopping the rest of the way to the training grounds, ignoring the loud groans, and the sniggering coming from Shikon who could hear everything they had been saying, from the group as he did.

XXX

As he approached his team, who were all already waiting for him at their training ground, Naruto could see that Madoka was practically jumping up and down with excitement. He could also hear a buzzing sound coming from Shino, and saw that Kurenai had a serious expression on her face. As he moved to stand between his teammates in front of his sensei, the blonde Uzumaki couldn't help but mentally run through all the possible reasons for this, but after a moment just shrugged it off and waited for his sensei to talk.

Nodding to herself now that all three of her students had arrived, the red eyed jonin took a moment before speaking, silently wondering if this was too soon or not.

"As I was telling Madoka and Shino, today we are going to do our first C rank mission. I have already collected the mission scroll from the Hokage so all you need to do is pack for a week long mission outside the village. I will breath you all on the details after we leave."

That answered why Madoka looked about ready to shoot into the sky, she had been bitching about getting a 'real' mission ever since they had to catch Tora five four times in a row. Now she flinched every time she saw a cat.

After agreeing to meet up at the North gate in thirty minutes, they split up into three groups, Kurenai and Shino going to their own homes to prepare while Naruto and Madoka ran back together.

XXX

**Right, I'm going to end it here, I know its a little shorter then I normally do, I have tried to make it longer, but I don't want to force it.**

**Remember to vote on the poll and review :)**


	3. The Craving

**Hey, hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm sure a lot of you will connect a few dots about the mission from reading the first paragraph :)**

**In this chapter you will see the main drawback to Naruto's bloodline, which all bloodlines have, and I will go into a little more detail at the end of the chapter just encase anyone doesn't understand.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 3- The Craving

XXX

It wasn't until an hour after they had left the village that Kurenai briefed them on the mission, and the three genin were a little nervous about what they would have to do. They were being sent to investigate reports of bandits at the border of fire country in the Southeast, near Wave country. Apparently several small pot villages had been having trouble with not one, but five different groups and it was their job to find out why they had started working together, which was odd for bandits because usually they tended to just kill each other.

It would take them a day and a half to reach the first village, having to travel at civilian speed to avoid drawing attention to themselves, after leaving the forests surrounding Konoha, and they had four villages to search. But if they couldn't find any leads they would have to widen their search.

The hard part would be actually finding out just who the leader was, because that was the only explanation as to why five groups of bandits would work together. While they could just go in a take them for interrogation, it would warn whoever was controlling them and they might never find out who it was, which meant they would need to come up with something different.

Naruto only hoped that he had sealed enough blood into his scroll to last the entire mission.

One of the first things they had done upon leaving the tree line was to take off their headbands. Kurenai, being the one most easily recognised as a Ninja from the way she dressed, had changed into a white shirt, brown pants and plain sandals while Shino had just taken off his coat, leaving him in a grey sweatshirt. Neither Naruto nor Madoka needed to change, he already dressed in casual clothes and Madoka...well the chances of anyone looking at her neon orange jumpsuit and figuring out she was a ninja was next to zero. It was almost a complete contrast to everything ninja stood for, which was actually part of the reason she wore it.

The plan was to for them to look like 'Passers', people who moved from village to village and hired themselves out to local farms or fishing boats, which would also explain when they were all in such good shape. Kurenai was pretending to be Shino's mother, seeing as they looked the most alike, And Naruto and Madoka where he niece and nephew who she had taken in after their parents died. As for Shikon, he was just Naruto's pet bat, much to the little summons annoyance.

XXX

When they arrived in the first village, a small farming town surrounded by fields with the open sea at its back, they split up into two groups. Naruto and Shino went looking for work at one of the farms, while Madoka and Kurenai went to book them a room at the local 'Passers Loge'. They were a common sight in small villages, made to accommodate any Passers that the locals hired while staying.

They got work in a corn field helping with the harvest along with five other Passers and managed to blend in with little problems. The works was hard, even though they were trained ninja it was a different kind of workout then they were used to, which made it easier to seem normal and while Naruto did get a few odd looks for having a bat for a 'pet', no one seemed to really care enough to ask him about it. There had been a close call when one of the other workers had asked if he could have a drink from one of the blonde's gourds, thinking it held water, but he was able to convince the man that it was actually medicine, also explaining why he was so pale.

Before they knew it, ten days went by with little progress; they had been to the first three villages, each time booking a room in the Passers Loge. It wasn't much, but they only stay for a day or two so it was enough.

At each village Naruto and Shino would get jobs either on a farm or fishing boat, so as not to draw suspicion encase any of the bandits were hiding close by, while Madoka and Kurenai would gather whatever information they could from the locals. So far all they knew was that each of the Bandit groups had about twenty members, they attacked out of nowhere and disappeared without a trace. They had also been taking women with them, much to everyone's horror, and so far none had returned.

But now they had a new problem, Naruto had run out of blood from his scroll three days ago and, while animal blood helped, he needed _human_ blood. The others had already noticed that he was paler then usual, and Kurenai had even seen his hands shaking several times and his eyes were bloodshot. He was getting angrier, snapping at anyone and everything, pacing around the hotel room or starring off into space with a glazed look in his eyes. The fact was that he had never been this long without human blood and no one had any idea that he would react this way. It was like he was having withdrawal symptoms.

If they had the correct equipment, Kurenai, Shino and Madoka would have gladly donated some blood, but all they had were basic first-aid packs. Not to mention it would weaken them, something that was dangerous for a mission such as this where they were basically in a potential hostile territory. Kurenai had even asked him if he wanted them to abandon the mission, but Naruto had declined, saying that he could handle it and the bandits needed to be stopped.

When they arrived in the last village, a small port that for some reason only had one boat in the harbour, it was getting dark so instead of splitting up, they all went to the Passers Loge together. Madoka kept sending her brother worried looks out of the corner of her eyes, especially when she saw him eyeing the pretty barmaid as they passed licking his lips. For a moment she actually though his eyes changed slightly, only to shrug it off as a trick of the light.

When they got to the room Kurenai had them sit down before locking her eyes on her now twitching student.

"If we don't find anything here by tomorrow night, I am abandoning this mission and we are going back to Konoha."

His entire body freezing at her words, Naruto sent his sensei a hard glare, his lips pulling back in a snarl, before shooting to his feet, almost knocking Shikon off his shoulder from the suddenness of the movement.

"Why!"

"You need blood Naruto; you're weak, sluggish and irritable. The way you are now you would be more of a liability in a fight then an asset. We will stay for one day to collect whatever information we can, go back to Konoha to get you fix and when you are better we can return to the mission. It's not your fault Naruto, the mission is taking longer then expected and we had no idea you would react so violently to not drinking human blood for a few day."

"If we go back before finishing the mission they might attack again! People could die, or worse! We have to see it through!"

Frowning, the red eyed jonin walked over to the only cupboard in the room and opened the door to show the mirror on the other side.

"Look at yourself Naruto, your dead on your feet."

Doing as he was talk, leaving Shikon on the bed next to Madoka, the blonde moved to stand in front of the mirror and took in his appearance. His skin was almost as white as snow, his veins standing in sharp contrast, with dark shadows under his sunken, slightly glassy and bloodshot eyes. Even his usually bright blonde hair was dull and had lost most of its spikiness, leaving it to fall just over his eyes. He looked, and felt, like a walking corps.

Letting out a low growl, Naruto slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it into pieces. The cuts on his hand were already closed by the time he ran out of the door.

XXX

He had been sat at the bar in the Passers Loge for an hour, the owner, a large man with red hair and a beard, not caring how old he was as he drank a bottle of sake straight from the bottle. 'Old enough to work, old enough to drink', the bartender had said. Funny how much it sounded like the 'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink' saying that shinobi had.

He had had sake before; Asuma had once let him try some after a hard day of training, and had found out that because of his bloodline it would take a _lot_ to get him drunk. Even after drinking an entire bottle he was only tipsy. He watched the other men in the bar drinking and talking, the air thick with depression, the raids and kidnappings taking a toll on everyone in the village, even those just passing through.

He soon found his eyes falling on the young barmaid carrying a tray of drinks over to a table on the far side of the room. She was about his age, with long red hair and green eyes, wearing a brown dress with a grey apron tied to her front. If he had to guess, she was the owner's daughter. He watched her as if in a trance, her every movement, the way she moved her hair out of her face, even the small smiles she gave the man as she gave them their drinks.

His mouth went dry, his throat burning as his eyes wondered to her neck...her plus. He could hear it, beating, thumping, like the most beautiful music he had ever heard. He felt a burning in his eyes, but his mind was so foggy he didn't pay it any attention.

The world was spinning, the colour fading from everything, only to be replaced by bright, red lines covering every living thing in the bar, pulsing. The strongest being in the chests, he didn't even notice his teeth getting slightly longer. The need to feed was growing, getting stronger and stronger every second. Naruto was panting, sweat poring off of him.

Jerking away violently the blonde stumbled to his feet and ran out of the bar, almost falling several times as he did. By the time he was outside his vision had returned to normal, but he was still panting. He didn't even pay any attention to where he was going; only thinking about how he needed to get away from people.

"So all we have to do is kill whoever is left over and we're set for life?"

Stopping in his tracks, realising that he had ended up at the docks, Naruto quickly pressed himself into the shadows of a wall and listened as two men walked by, swords on their hips.

"I know right, almost feel sorry for those tree huggers the bridge builder got to protect him, Ha! With them out of the way Gato's stronghold on Wave will be complete."

"So where is the ambush?"

"The unfinished bridge tomorrow at noon, we wait and let them fight, and when they're weak we swoop in and kill the lot of them."

He didn't wait hear the rest, he didn't need to. He got the time, place and if the 'tree hugger' comment was anything to go on, they needed to act fast.

XXX

It wasn't easy finding a boat that could take them to Wave County because apparently more was going on there then anyone knew, and almost all boats going to and from the small island had stopped about two years ago. The moment he had returned to his team's room Naruto had told them what he had heard, deciding to leave out what had happened in the bar until they returned to Konoha.

At first Kurenai had been conflicted, not sure if they should move to help what sounded like a team of Leaf-nin about to be ambushed, or return to the village and get reinforcements. In the end she had agreed that they didn't have the time and, after getting back into their ninja clothes and renting a small rowing boat that was barely big enough for the four of them, they had set off in the direction of Wave. They would all send worried looks to Naruto every now and again, his tremors seeming to be getting worse by the second, but the blonde kept brushing it off and telling them not to worry.

It was when they were about half a mile off the coast of Wave that they hit the mist, so thick you could cut it with a kunai, and before they knew it they were completely surrounded by white. It was almost as if they had stepped into a new world, all sounds both muted and amplified at the same time.

Then it was all gone in an instant, as if a strong wind had just blown it away, revealing the large uncompleted stone bridge they were floating not ten feet from. It also revealed a large, expensive looking sailing boat. It was full of thugs, all of who seemed to be carrying some kind of weapon and were looking towards a rope ladder that was hanging down from the bridge next to their boat. Luckily they were so focused on waiting for whatever signal to attack was that they didn't notice team 8, who quickly moved their boat behind a support beam so as not to be seen.

Then it started happening again.

Naruto's eyes started to burn, the world lost all colure except for the pulsing red lines. He was panting heavier then the night before, the dryness stronger and the need unbearable. It didn't go unnoticed by his team who, turning to look at him, froze at what they saw.

Instead of bright blue eyes, they had shifted into a blood red without pupils, just red dots surrounded by white. His skin was paler then usual and even his canine teeth had grown to the point that they pocked out into his bottom lip.

He look exactly like what the legends said a vampire did, and he was looking at them as if he was a man in the desert and they a glass of water.

For Naruto, almost all he could think about was getting something to drink, to quench his dry throat, but even in his fogged mind he still knew he couldn't drink from his friends, not to mention his sister. But he didn't have to. Not a hundred feet away, there was a boat full of bandits and thugs, ready for the taking. He could see their blood through the stone pillar they were hiding behind, hear it pulsing through their veins, calling out to him. He knew, even though he wasn't sure how, that the lines were blood, he could actually see the blood circulating around their bodies.

Looking from the direction of the thug's boat to Kurenai several time, the red eyed jonin realising what he was thinking, with a worried expression on her face she gave the blonde a small nod, giving him her permission. Not a second later he had jumped out of the boat and ran across the water towards his target. When he was out of sight their line of sight Kurenai looked to her two other students, and Shikon who Naruto had left in the boat, who looked like they were about to follow him, and rested her hands on their shoulders.

"Cover your ears"

They didn't have time to ask why before the sound of hundreds of screams reached them.

XXX

The first thug didn't even see him as he came up behind him, didn't even have the chance to scream. Naruto had just wrapped his arms around his neck, covering his mouth in the process, and sank his teeth straight into the pulsing line he could see on the man's neck. The moment he broke the skin, his mouth was filled with the warm liquid, as if it couldn't wait to leave the thug's body. Within ten seconds he had drained the man dry, his body looking almost like a raisin as he let it drop to the floor.

It was quick, but not clean, his face and shirt were covered in blood now, which only added to his intimidating appearance. But it wasn't enough; he needed more, more blood to quench his thirst. He had killed thee more people before anyone noticed, and when they did the whole boat erupted into chaos.

One look at his strange eyes, sharp teeth and blood covering his front caused the men to go into a panic. They completely forgot their weapons, or that they outnumbered him, the primitive parts of their minds taking over and screaming RUN!

After draining his sixth victim Naruto, his mind still cloudy, started sending out tendrils of blood to attack the men around him. Some cut through their flesh like paper, sending limbs flying, others wrapped around necks and broke them with a sharp jerk and others simple stabbed straight into their chests, seeming to get bigger after draining the blood from their victim the same way Naruto did.

Everything was a mass of movement and sound, screaming and running. If he was fully aware of what he was doing Naruto would have been disgusted by it all, but in his clouded mind all he could think was that it meant more blood.

Within ten minutes, he was the only one alive on the boat, bodies, limbs and blood covering the deck around him. It looked like something out of a horror movie. After taking a moment to look around, his body humming with energy but his mind still not taking in the full gravity of what he had just done, Naruto moved to the rope ladder and started climbing.

When he reached the top he saw a small man in expensive clothes and a thug on either side of him, talking smugly to four injured Leaf-nin, two shinobi he didn't recognise, and an old man with spiky hair.

He recognised the leaf-nin, the genin were Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke, while the jonin had been another of his 'tutors', Kakashi Hayate. They all looked beat up, but the two he didn't recognise had it worse.

One, a girl a little older then him, was lying on the ground, a hole in her chests and a pool of blood spreading on the ground around her as she bled out, and the other, a large man with bandages covering the bottom half of his face and a large broken sword at his side kneeling down next to her seemed unable to move his right arm.

There was still a little mist up here, which might explain why none of them had heard the men from the boat screaming, it also stopped them from seeing him, but with his new eyes he could see them. The short man seemed to be in the middle of a speech about how he was so much smarter them everyone else.

"Did you really think I would pay you, when is so much cheaper to just hire bandits to kill you when you're weak? HA!"

This seemed to be directed at the man with the bandages, who was shaking in rage but seemed unwilling to leave the girls side.

The bridge fell into silence for a moment, the short man frowning and turned to look into the mist behind him with en expectant look on his face.

"I said HA! What the hell is taking you idiots so long?"

Slowly walking forward, the mist making his footsteps echo as his outline started to become visible through the mist.

Smirking, the short ,man turned back to the shinobi, his smirk back in place as he took their shocked and horrified looks as a reaction to his little 'army'. That is until the silver haired leaf-nin spoke.

"N-Naruto?"

Once again frowning, Gato turned around only to pale at the sight of a blood covered blonde boy with pale skin, fangs and strange red eyes slowly walking towards him.

"Piecing Vein..."

Before either of the thugs at his side had time to react, two streams of blood shot out of the boy's hands and picked them both in the chest, right in their hearts.

"...Drain"

The men both let out gasps, getting paler by the second as they seemed to be having some kind of fit with the only thing stopping them falling to the ground being the slowly growing streams of blood connecting them to the boy. They all watched as the men started getting thinner and thinner, until finally the streams were pulled back into the boy and the thugs fell to the ground, dead.

It was at this point that the rest of team 8 arrived on the bridge and rushed towards team 7, after taking a quick look to make sure Naruto was ok.

By now Gato was shaking in fear, his army and bodyguards gone, and left at the mercy of the monster slowly walking towards him. The others all watched with morbid fascination as Naruto grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up with one hand, before almost too fast for them to follow he latched his teeth onto the tyrants jugular vein started to drain him dry.

Quickly taking charge, despite Kakashi being her senior, Kurenai turned to the silver haired jonin, keeping an eye on the man she recognised as Zabuza Momochi, and spoke in a demanding voice to get his attention.

"Kakashi, what happened, are they a threat?"

Quickly getting over his shock, pulling his forehead protector back down over his eye Kakashi looked to the missing-nin, a serious expression on his face.

"Zabuza, if you agree to come with us back to Konoha and join our ranks, we can help Haku."

The man didn't even hesitate; he just nodded silently, never taking his eyes off of the dying girl.

Tuning back to Kurenai, Kakashi pulled out his first aid pack and moved to bandage the girls wound before she lost anymore blood.

"I'll give you the details back at Tazuna-san's home, for now I need help stopping the bleeding. Why are you and your team here anyway?"

Pulling out her own first-aid kit, already knowing that it wasn't going to be enough, the red eyes jonin knelt down of the girls other side and started working.

"Seems our missions crossed, we were sent to find out why some local bandits had grouped together on the border of Fire County. Naruto overheard them last night talking about an ambush so we came here."

Kakashi glanced up at Naruto, who seemed to suddenly realise that he had just killed three people, if only Kakashi knew. The blonde boy was shaking; his eyes once again back to blue locked on the ground as he started to hyperventilate, only for Madoka to run up and pull him into a huge, ignoring the blood that covered him as she did.

"What happened to Naruto?"

"He ran out of blood a few day's ago, turns out not drinking human blood has a negative effect on his body and mind that no one knew about. I'm surprised you didn't here the boat full of thugs screaming."

Sending a worried look over to the young Uzumaki's, who were now walking over to the rest of them, Kakashi refocused on stopping Haku's bleeding.

He hadn't meant to hit her with the Chidori, but when she jumped into his path it was too late to stop the attack and his hand and gone straight through her chest, barely missing her heart. Then Gato showed up and basically put him and Zabuza on the same side, as things had been known to happen in the ninja world, and all he could think about now was helping the girl. While he had fought Zabuza they had been talking, and Kakashi could tell that despite his reputation he was a good man, it was the least he could do to try and save the girl he thought of as a daughter.

When Naruto got a good look at the girl and her injures, he knew she wasn't going to make it. She was losing too much blood, her heart getting weaker and weaker by the second. He didn't even realise that Sasuke was next to him until his grabbed his shoulder and turned him to look him straight in the face. His eyes were full of sadness and desperation as he glanced at the girl.

"Please, you can control blood right, you can help her?"

Looking at the girl out of the corner of his eye, Naruto was about to say he was sorry when the Uchiha shook him slightly.

"Please!"

In that moment, looking into his friends eyes, Naruto made a decision. No one else was going to die today day, he had killed so many in his blood craving rampage, and it was time he saved someone. His eyes hardening, Naruto gave Sasuke a small nod before moving to kneel down next to his sensei.

With a small burst of chakra to his eyes, Naruto activated his new technique so that he could see Haku's circulatory system, before placing both his hands on top of her chest and pushing his own blood into her, controlling where it was going, pushing it through her veins and making her heart speed up. After getting over their surprise, both Kakashi and Kurenai continued her work with renewed vigour, realising that he was keeping her alive by manually controlling the blood in her veins.

XXX

It was another week later that both teams 8 and seven, along with Zabuza and a still weak but alive Haku, started heading back to Konoha. Luckily it seemed that drinking blood fresh from the source better then blood packs, which meant Naruto didn't go into another 'feeding frenzy' as the others had called it.

Kakashi had filled them in on what had been happening since they left the village, from the demon brothers to the battle on the bridge.

Even Sasuke had explained why he had been so worried about Haku. Apparently he had run into her while training in the forest, though he didn't know she was with Zabuza at the time, and they had become good friends in a short time. The young Uchiha couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend after what had happened to his family.

Shikon had actually returned to his Clans land, saying that he needed to tell them about the new development, and that he would be back in about a week at the most.

Naruto had even help Zabuza fix his sword after the man had explained that it 'fed' off of blood, and as the unofficial Clan head of the Uzumaki Clan, had even offered to let them stay in their compound when they arrived in Konoha, which the man had gladly accepted. He also caught Haku sending him odd looks when she thought he wasn't looking, but shrugged as a trick of the mind.

He also noticed that both Kiba and Hinata were a little scared of him now, not that he could blame them. After all he did show up on the bridge covered in blood and killed three men without even thinking, even if his mind was clouded over with the need to feed.

It was like his body had gone into autopilot, doing things he didn't even know he could on instinct. The old man had once told him that it wasn't uncommon for people with bloodlines to discover new abilities in high stress situations, but normally that was when they activated. Before attack the boat he didn't even know he could drain someone's blood just by connecting his to them.

Then there were his new eyes.

He had been practising switching them on and off throughout the week, getting used to seeing the red lines, that he now understood to be peoples circulatory system. He also realised that the points he saw pulsing was where the pulse was both strongest and most dangerous. When not making sure that Haku's heart didn't stop, he had been practicing on small animals and had discovered that with one well placed strike he could rupture a blood vessel. This resulted in either making the area he attacked go numb, or even making the target bleed out. Not to mention how much easier it made the ice users 'treatment' now that he could see where he needed to direct the blood.

The Hokage and doctors back at Konoha were going to have a field day with this when they got back.

While they were walking Naruto found himself hanging at the back of he group with Haku, just encase she had any problems and he needed to quickly help.

"How will I be treated in Konoha?"

Turning to look at the dark haired girl beside him, Naruto let a small smile cross his face.

"You have a bloodline, as far as the villagers are concerned you can do no wrong."

Chuckling lightly at his words, Haku gave him a weak, but gentle smile.

"That sounds nice, though after living in Kiri it is a little hard to picture."

Nodding in understanding, Zabuza having already told them about the civil war, Naruto decided he should give a warning to.

"I should warn you, there may be a few people on the council that will try and have you used as 'breeding stock', because you are the last of your clan."

"They can try"

Looking over to Zabuza, who was walking on his daughters other side, Naruto didn't miss the small growl the man was letting out at the thought.

"I don't understand..."

Turning his attention back toward Haku, the blonde Uzumaki motioned her to continue her thought.

"If I would be considered for breeding stock, why weren't you if you are the only one with your bloodline?"

"Because I am the first, until we are able to fully understand how it works and any drawbacks it has, they can do nothing to push me into anything. As you have seen one such drawback is that I apparently go into a blood rage if I don't drink human blood often enough. Imagine what would happen if there were ten of me and that happened while in the village."

"...I see what you mean."

"But you don't have to worry, even though I'm not actually the Clanhead until I become a chunin, you are under the Uzumaki clan's protection so if they try anything with you they offend my clan, something that they don't want to do because they think I'm going to be the new village 'secrete weapon'."

Nodding at his words, they fell back into silence as they walked.

At some point Naruto found himself walking with Madoka, his sister having pulled him back so she could talk to him alone. She was giving him a worried look as she folded her arm through his as they walked.

"Are you ok?"

"...no"

There was no point in lying, she always knew when he did and called him out on it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...what's there to talk about, I killed them Madoka, all those people, I killed them without even thinking about it. I can still feel the power I got from draining them even now, and the thought makes me sick."

"It's not your fault Naruto, you weren't in control. It's not like they didn't have it coming anyway, they were bandits."

"...that doesn't make it right."

XXX

It took two days to reach Konoha, and when they arrived Sarutobi, along with five ANBU, were waiting for them at the gate. Kakashi had had the forethought to send a message ahead with one of his nin-dog summons to ensure they weren't attack the moment they saw Zabuza, but the old man was still being cautious.

After sending the former Mist-nin and Haku to the hospital with the ANBU to get Haku checked out, the old Hokage moved to stand in front of Naruto. For a moment he just looked at the boy with a sad expression, before resting his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Kurenai-san, Kakashi –san, I will need a detailed report form both of you about the things that happened on this mission, especially everything you observed of Naruto. I will be escorting him to the hospital for an examination right away and I expect your reports by tomorrow morning, Madoka I'm assume you will be accompanying us to the hospital?"

Seeing her nod Sarutobi dismissed the teams before motioning the two Uzumaki to follow him.

XXX

Later that night Sarutobi found himself stood in Sato's office just like all those years, for pretty much the exact same reason, to find out about Naruto. The development of his bloodline actually 'evolving' like it had opened several new doors that they didn't even know existed until now. Was this the end, or could it happen again. Had Orochimaru hidden other abilities deep in Naruto's DNA that they wouldn't be able to find until they activated? The thought of what would happen if he had lost control while in the village was terrifying, what if it happened again?

These were the questions he needed answered.

He sat in one of the arm chairs in front of the desk, Sato on the other side with a cup of sake in front of him and a tire expression on his face. He didn't need to say anything, his old friend already knowing why he was there.

"I did all the tests I could on him..."

"What did you find out?"

"That he technically now has a second bloodline."

"...are you sure?"

"At this point I'm not sure about anything. The fact is technically a body based bloodline and an eye based bloodline is two completely different things, yet he has both blended into one."

"What can you tell me about his new eyes?"

Rubbing his forehead, Sato took a sip of his sake before answering.

"Other then the fact that they are a med-nins dream? I guess you could say they are similar to the Byakugan, they allow him to see people's circulatory system, and see the best places to attack them for maximum effect. With training he could create a taijutsu style like the Hyuuga's 'Gentle Fist'. Then there is the use from a medical point of view. Form what I was told of the girl's, Haku I believe her name is, condition she wouldn't have survived without him. He was able to _manually_ pump the blood through her body until she was strong enough to heal Hiruzen, something not even Tsunade could have done."

Nodding his head, Sarutobi suddenly had another thought.

"How would this affect any children he may have in the future?"

"Hard to say, they may get both, but I doubt it. If I was going to guess they would have a 50/50 chance on which they will get, with a very small percentage having a chance of getting both, splitting the clan into two separate sub-clans. One side with the ability to control their own blood to fight, y becoming juggernauts on the battlefield, with almost unlimited potential and a thrust for blood. While the other would have the ability to see the blood of others and either attack it directly, or become some of the best med-nins Konoha will ever see."

Nodding in understanding, Sarutobi let out a small sigh as he got to his feet and, with a nod towards Sato, left without another word.

XXX

**Right, hope you all like the chapter :)**

**For those that think Naruto is too strong in this chapter, remember that he only killed mostly untrained bandits, and he surprised them which just made it even easier.**

**The poll will end before I post the next chapter, so make sure to vote if you haven't already.**

**And remember to review!**


	4. Clan Affaires

**Hey, just wanted to say something before you start, it was pointed out to me that most bloodlines don't have a drawback in canon, so I will just say that they do in this fic, sorry if there was any confusion.**

**I have decided on the pairing, but I'm not actually tell you yet so it remains a surprise, ( insert evil laugh).**

**Also it was pointed out to me that bats are not actually rodents, but more closely related to primates, sorry about the mistake, I will stop calling them rodents from this chapter on, but can't really be bothered to go back and change it.**

**Also I have put the descriptions of several of Naruto's techniques in this chapter, so enjoy.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 4- Clan Affaires

XXX

As Naruto sat at his desk he couldn't help but think over the last three days since they had returned from Wave. He was in his office in his and Madoka's home, a decent sized room with mostly empty bookcases lining the walls, a large oak desk, a chair for him to sit and a large window behind him. According to the old man every Clanhead needed an office. The reason the bookshelves were so empty was that this was also going to be his clan's library, meaning that he and Madoka were expected to fill it themselves.

So far the only things they had added was a scroll on how to use 'Shadow clones', after getting permission from the old Hokage, two scrolls Madoka had written, one about trap setting and the other about stealth, and a few of the training exercises that Naruto's various tutors had taught him to held him control his chakra and bloodline in the early years.

It was for this reason he was here right now.

After what had happened in Wave Sarutobi asked him to start writing scrolls about his bloodline, techniques and side effects, everything he could think of. He also asked Naruto to start thinking about any clan laws or traditions he wanted to implement, because even though it would be a while before he actually had any kids himself it was better to have these things done. He had been sat at his desk for almost two days straight, Kurenai giving them some time off after their mission, and had already made five scrolls.

The first was one was entitled 'Feeding', and explained about the 'Feeding Frenzy' he had experienced in Wave. It told about the withdrawal symptoms he had gone through, how long it he went before they started to show up, how long it took before he was consumed by the need to feed and the difference between drinking blood packets to drinking straight from people. The reason he did this one first was simple, what had happened had scared him and he wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. The thought of more then one person going into a 'Feeding frenzy' at the same time in a populated area was more then he could handle, as it was he was just lucky that he hadn't killed any innocent people.

The second was called 'Cursed Blood Stream'. He had finally decided on a name for his bloodline, and after what happened in Wave it seemed only fitting. This scroll simple explained how the bloodline worked, the basics on how to control it, and the dangers it carried if not properly trained. Like how when he was six and just a small brake in the skin could result in losing control. He also added a way test if someone had t, remembering one of the scientists from back when h was a lab rat pricking his finger and the blood floating into the air instead of falling to the floor.

The third was an interesting scroll, after Sarutobi had talked to him about the results of his tests and Sato's theory about how it would affect any future kids he may have, Naruto decided to treat his eyes as a separate bloodline. The scroll was ladled 'Shukketsugan', or 'Bleeding Eye', a simple name, but it fit. In this scroll he described how it felt when using Bleeding Eye, how everything turned black and white except for other people's blood and that the parts that pulsed were weakest against attack. It also warned that when using the eyes the need to feed became stronger, and that if not used carefully it could lead to losing control. He was planning on writing another scroll at a later date on a taijutsu style the old man wanted him to create, though he wasn't sure how to go about it, that could be used in conjunction with the eyes similar to what the Hyuuga had.

The fourth scroll was a list of clan laws both he and Madoka had agreed on so far, though he had to stop her adding that ramen was a mandatory meal at least one day.

XXX

_Only drink from a living person if they are your enemy._

_If you must drink from an ally, only if they give you permission._

_Never allow yourself or another member of the clan to fall into 'Feeding Frenzy'._

_Never allow yourself to be consumed by 'Hunger'._

_Never reveal clan secretes to outsiders._

_Never turn your back on a member of the clan._

_Never turn your back on an ally of the clan._

_Never break a promise unless it is out of your hands._

_Never forget that the Uzumaki clan is a family and all are equal._

_Marriage is between two people that love each other and should never be used for anything else. _

_Respect the dead, be they friend or foe._

_Those who break the rules are trash, but those that abandon friends are worse then trash._

XXX

The last one was taught to him by Kakashi when he was eight; the sliver haired jonin had taken him to the Memorial stone and told him the story of his best friend. It had stuck with ever since.

The fifth scroll was a list of jutsu he had created so far for the Cursed Blood Stream, what they did and what rank both he and Sarutobi had agreed to put them at. It didn't have all of them, some not being finished yet, but it had a few.

XXX

_Name: Bloody Bullets_

_Description: Several small cuts open on the user's body, letting small droplets of blood float into the air before hardening into small balls. When the user is happy with the number of bullets they fire them at high speeds towards the target with enough force to pierce stone depending on how much chakra is used. Mid to long rang technique._

_Rank: D-C_

_Name: Vein_

_Description: Creates a stream of blood that can be used as a weapon. It is still connected to the user while in use and has several variants that can be learned. Close to mid range technique_

_Rank: C_

_Name: Blood Hardening_

_Description: The user's shapes some of their blood into a weapon before hardening it. _

_Rank: C_

_Name: Blood Rush_

_Description: the user increases their heart rate, making the blood pump faster through their bodies and giving them an adrenaline boost. This results in a small increase in speed and strength but if used for too long or too often causes severe fatigue and exhaustion._

_Rank: C-B_

_Name: Living Death_

_Description: The user slows their heart rate down to the minimum, putting them I a near death state but still able to move. While in this state the users Chakra is surpressed, making it all but impossible to sense them but also for the user to use chakra. Warning, this technique is very risky, if not mastered there is a chance the heart my stop all together._

_Rank: B_

_Name: Blood Armour_

_Description: the user hardens the blood in their skin, turning the skin red and making it as hard as steel. The drawback from this technique is that the user is not able to move the affected area while it is in use. For example if the user uses Blood Armour on their hand they will be unable to move their fingers until ending the technique._

_Rank: B_

_Name: Piercing Vein_

_Description: To be used in conjunction with Vein, the user hardens the end of the stream so that it can pierce the target. Close to mid range technique._

_Rank: B_

_Name: Bloody Reaping _

_Description: The user opens cuts along the outside of their forearms and forms the blood into large scythe blades before hardening them to use as weapons. Close rang technique._

_Rank: B_

_Name: Drain_

_Description: To be used in conjunction with Piercing Vein, after piecing the target in the chest, connecting them to the user by the stream of blood, the user is able to absorb the victim's blood into their own body. This increases both the amount of blood the user can manipulate while at the same time refilling and in some cases increasing their chakra supply._

_Rank: A_

XXX

Letting out sigh, Naruto rolled up the jutsu scroll and got to his feet, picking up the others as he walked around the table towards a glass cabinet set into the wall with the bookcases. It had been specially made with seals so that only Naruto and Madoka could open it and, despite the front being made from glass, was strong enough to take an explosive note without getting a scratch.

After making sure that the seals were activated, he walked back to his desk and looked out of the window, which faced out towards the compound. The window actually had a genjutsu seal placed on it so that from the outside it jus looked like a wall, making sure that no one could spy on him through it, and like the glass cabinet was covered in reinforcement seals.

He could see Madoka talking to Haku and Zabuza, who had moved into the house on their left after being given the 'all clear' by the T&I division, the three having become good friends. He also saw Sasuke standing with them, the last Uchiha having been coming round a lot over the last few days, with a small, almost unseen smile on his face. The sight made Naruto happy, for both the two new additions to the village and Sasuke.

Both Zabuza and Haku had been put on a three months probation, meaning that they were more or less being watched all the time, but neither seemed to mind. Haku had even started an apprenticeship at the hospital so she could train to be a med-nin, something she had always wanted to do but couldn't because of having to move all the time.

There had been a issue when they first arrive, his prediction about some people on the council wanting to use her as breeding stock being right on the money. But with the support of not only the Uzumaki clan, but also all the other clans as well, that plan had been stopped before it could get any steam going. Though he didn't miss the way some of the men from the civilian council had looked at her and had made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

Deciding that he had spent enough time in his office for now, Naruto made his way down the stairs and out the back door to avoid the others, not wanting to have to tell them where he was going just yet, before jumping the fence at the back of the compound and making his way down the street.

XXX

Considering that they were one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, Naruto was surprised at just how...plain, the Hyuuga compound was. There was no over the top displays of wealth, the people wore dull, plain traditional clothing and most of the walls were painted a neutral light beige colure. Even the office he was in now only had the basics, and instead of chairs it had traditional cushions on the floor with a small table in the middle.

Across from Naruto, a cup of tea in his hands and a blank expression on his face, Hiashi was staring at him with an intensity that made the blonde Uzumaki nervous. He hadn't spoken for about two minutes since Naruto had told him his reason for asking to see him, the silence was getting to be unbearable.

He almost let out a sigh of relief when the white eyed man put his cup down and spoke just because it helped to break the tension in the air a little.

"You realise the gravity of what you are asking me, don't you?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama"

"...you also understand that I am perfectly within my rights to have you thrown out of this compound?"

"Yes, Hiashi- sama"

"Good, because if you had just come here without even considering the consequences that is exactly what I would have done."

Looking up at the man in surprise, his mouth open, it took a few seconds before Naruto was able to form the words he wanted to speak.

"So you mean you'll-"

"Yes, I will help you to create your taijutsu style, from what you have told me you're 'Shukketsugan', is vey similar to the Byakugan and it is in the best interest of Konoha that you learn the best way to utilise it, I will not teach you the Gentle Fist, of course, but I will assist you. I will also help you to better understand how your eyes work."

At seeing the blonde Uzumaki's shocked look, Hiashi let out a sigh.

"I know how people see my clan Uzumaki-san, and I am ashamed to admit that a lot of it is true. We are a harsh clan that enslaves our own family, something that I have been trying to stop for many years, and we are proud to a fault. Many of us look down on others, thinking ourselves superior merely because we are on old family with a strong bloodline. But we are still citizens of Konoha and will while I can not speak for all of my clan, to me that means something."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto let a small smile cross his lips, which was returned by the older man before he returned to his serious expression.

"Of course, you understand that nothing in life is free, I will be expecting something in return, maybe and alliance between our clans?"

"I understand Hiashi-sama, but I don't know what I can give you in return. My clan is still new and we don't have much in the way of money or any jutsu to give you. And while I would be glad for our clans to be allies, I am personally against arranged marriage."

"...I understand, in that case I will have to think about my price, but until I can think of anything we shall move on. Now, if it is not to much to ask, my I see you use your 'true eyes', as we of the Hyuuga call it?"

Nodding, thankful that Hiashi understood and didn't press the matter, Naruto took a deep breath before channelling a burst of chakra into his eyes. Instantly they changed to the same blood red dots they had been in Wave. Hiashi actually felt a small shiver run down his spine at the sight of them, it wasn't something he could explain, there was just something about them that were...unsettling. As if he was looking into the eyes of a predator, one that was created to hunt humans.

With the old Hyuuga being the only one besides him in the room, Naruto found his eyes locking on him almost automatically, taking in every line and every pulse. It was because of this that he also noticed something odd about one of the man's lines. While most of it was the same as he had seen every other time he had used the Shukketsugan, there was one in his chest near his heart that wasn't as strong as it should be, almost like something as obstructing the flow.

Raising an eyebrow when he saw the frown on the young blondes face, Hiashi coughed to get his attention before speaking.

"Is there something wrong, Uzumaki-san?"

"...I'm sorry to ask you this Hiashi-sama, but have you been to a doctor recently?"

"No, I have been meaning to book an appointment for some chest pain I have been having but haven't had the time, why?"

"Well it's just that when I use my Shukketsugan I am able to see where a persons pulse is strongest, but for some reason there is one in your chest that is weaker then it should be."

"...I see, in that case I will be sure to go to the hospital later today."

Hesitating for a moment, Naruto let out a small sigh before holding out his hand towards Hiashi.

"I should be able to fix it, just give me your hand. I will need to make a small cut on your wrist, but it should only take a few minutes."

For a moment he thought that the head of the Hyuuga clan was going to refuse, but was then a little surprised when he pulled out a kunai from his robe and quickly used it to cut his right wrist before holding it out to him, his face never changing.

"This may feel a little weird, but try not to move too much."

Placing his index finger onto the cut, Naruto made a small amount of his blood move from the end of his finger and into Hiashi's bloodstream. He hadn't added this into his jutsu scroll, but he called this technique 'Artery'. He saw his own blood travelling through Hiashi with ease, having found out a few days before that when using the Shukketsugan he saw his own blood in gold instead of red, and slowly willed it to move straight towards where he could see the problem. It was a slow process, taking several minutes for him to reach his target, but when he did it was a simple matter to fix it.

For Hiashi, all who knew was that a cold tingling sensation was travailing up his arm from his wrist towards his chest. Then there was a small tugging sensation right next to his heart, and the pain he had been having for the lat week was gone.

When he was finished Naruto waited to take his hand away until he had removed all of his blood from Hiashi's system, before letting out a sigh and turning his eyes back to normal. He watched silently as the Hyuuga head pulled same bandages out of his robe, mentally wondering just how much the man had hidden in it, before nodding to himself and turning his attention back on the blonde boy across from him.

"Thank you, I feel better already."

"My pleasure Hiashi-sama."

"Now with that out of the way, I think it time we started to discus how to start on this 'Bleeding Swift Strike' that I will be helping you with."

XXX

Walking towards the house that Zabuza and Haku had moved into, Naruto took a moment to steel himself before knocking on the door. He was here for one reason, to ask Zabuza about Kubikiribocho, more pacifically, about how it was made.

He didn't have to wait long for the man to open the door, Haku having already left for her shift at the hospital. The moment he saw Naruto in front of him, the large man stepped to the side and motioned for him to come in, not surprised at all to see him. He was lead to the living room, where he sat down in an arm chair across form Zabuza who sat on the couch, with a small coffee table between them.

"I was wondering when you would come and talk to me."

"You now why I'm here?"

"Of course, you want to know how to make weapons like Kubikiribocho. The idea fits with the rest of your abilities, vampire weapons for a vampire clan, right?"

"Yes, something like that"

Nodding, Zabuza reached into the pouch on his hip and pulled out several pieces of paper before dropping them on the table between them.

"This is the forging process and the seals required to make what you want."

Slowly taking the paper, Naruto took a moment to look them over, before returning his eyes to the ex-mist-nin, a small frown on his lips.

"Just like that?"

Leaning back into his seat, Zabuza let out a small chuckle, his eyes full of amusement at the boy's confusion.

"You saved Haku's life, gave us a home and stopped her from being turned into a whore for those old perverts on the council, this is the least I can do. All I ask is that you keep it a clan secret."

"...thank you, and I will."

XXX

It took Naruto two days to find a blacksmith that was skilled enough to make what he wanted, which was made even harder by the need to have them only do half the work because of the secrecy in making it. After it had been forged he spent another two days locked in his office adding the necessary seals, taking care to make every single one perfect. He wasn't as skilled in seals as Madoka was, his sister having taken them up not long after becoming a genin, but he new enough to copy what he needed. It was a slow and exhorting process, he had heard Madoka banging on the door several time while he worked, but the seals protecting the room were too strong for her to get in.

But the end result was worth it, the first in what would be many clan weapons.

On the desk in front of him lay a Wakizashi, with a 30cm long blade, circular guard and the handle wrapped in blood red silk with a pure black sheath. The seals had disappeared shortly after he had active them, leave it in the same condition as when he had picked it up from the blacksmith. For all intents and purposes it looked like any other basic wakizashi.

He took a moment to examine the blade, running his thumb along the edge and cutting his skin with ease before it healed, admiring the craftsmanship. When he had done that he took a deep breath, laid the blade back on the desk, and picked up a small steel mallet to his right and brought it down on the edge of the blade, shattering it.

With that done, he put the mallet down and concentrated on his right palm until a small cut open up on it, the blood floating into the air above his hand before he made it float to the now broken blade. The moment the blood touched what was left of the blade still attached to the hilt, it was absorbed into the metal, which started to reform until it was exactly the same as before he had broken it.

Smiling, the blonde quickly cleaned the old bits of metal into a bin, sheathed his new weapon and fixed it to his belt on his right hip. Nodding to himself, happy with his work, Naruto walked to the door and unlocked. The moment he opened the door a fist came flying at his face, hitting him in the cheek and knocking him on his ass.

When he looked up his eyes locked on the angry face of Madoka, glaring at him with a fire in her eyes that scared even him.

XXX

The next day Naruto and Madoka made their way towards training ground 8 to meet up with their team, Shikon having returned that night and once again sat on Naruto's shoulder happily sipping from his gourd of blood. Kurenai had sent them a message the day before telling them to meet at 8 am for a new mission and to pack for another C rank. Naruto had sealed almost half his supple of blood into his scroll this time, not wanting to take any chances. Madoka was still mad at Naruto for locking himself in his office for two days, though not as much after he explained what he had been doing, and kept sending him small glares out of the corner of her eye.

When they arrived at the training ground they saw Shino already their, leaning up against a tree, and returned the nod he sent them as they approached. They waited for another few minutes until Kurenai arrived, for some reason looking a little mentally worn out, but otherwise fine.

"Hey guys, so today we have been given another C rank mission by the Hokage. We will be tracking down a slavery ring on the border of Fire and River country that has been kidnapping people and selling them. We already have a name to start with, a Mr Kogane who lives in Tanzaku Gai which is on our way to the border and the first part of our mission is to capture and interrogate him for information. That is also why the Hokage saw fit to assign-"

Before the red eyed jonin had time to finish her sentence the training ground erupted in a huge cloud of smoke, making the three genin cough as they breathed it in. When the smoke cleared they all three genin could only stare with dumbstruck expressions at the large banner that was now stood between to poles that hadn't been there a moment ago, with the words '**The sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi**' in big bold letters. Then there was the person in front of it stood in a victory pose.

She had purple hair tied up into a short spike at the back of her head, with pupiless brown eyes and a smirk on her face. She looked to be about fifteen years old, and was wearing a short burnt orange skirt, a complexly see-through mesh shirt and a long brown open trench coat that was the only thing stopping her breast from being in full view for the world to see.

Naruto had never been happier that he could control his blood; otherwise he was sure he would have been thrown back by a monster nosebleed, but even then he was unable to stop he blush that spread across his face at the sight before him.

"HA! How's that for an entrance Nai-chan?"

"Your were early again, Anko"

Shaking her head as her friend seemed to slump to the ground with tears in her eyes, Kurenai turned her attention back to her team.

"As I was saying, Hokage-sama is sending us someone from the T&I department to help with the mission. This is Anko, a friend of mine, and she will be coming with us on this mission."

XXX

**Ok, so maybe I'm no evil enough to make you wait to find out who the pairing is going to be :)**

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, I will try and make the next longer but it just seemed right to end it here.**

**Also for those of you wondering why I used Japanese for the name for Naruto's eyes, it's mostly just because it sounds better then calling it 'Bleeding Eye' all the time. I don't know if it is accurate, but it is the best I could find.**

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Playing Possum

**Hey, just thought I'd answer a good question from a review. In regards to the Uzumaki clan from cannon, in my story they were jus a small clan that were really reliance and had stronger then average bodies, and all of what was left of the clan was destroyed. Hope that answers the question :)**

**Also, this is only a Naruto/Anko fic, sorry if that bothers people, but I just wanted to make that clear.**

**One least thing, there is no cursed seal in this fic.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 5- Playing Possum

XXX

"So these are the little genin I get to boss around for this mission, this is going to be so much fun! Hey Nai-chan, how much will you give me if I can get goldilocks there to pass out from a nosebleed?"

Letting out a sigh at her friend's antics, Kurenai sent her a small frown before answering.

"Anko we talked about this, you are not allowed to harass my genin. Besides, Naruto is able to control his blood at will; I don't think he even can pass out from a nosebleed."

The moment the words left her lips Kurenai knew her mistake, never give Anko a challenge; she wouldn't stop until she reached her goal. She had just signed Naruto's death warrant.

Turning her attention to Naruto, the grin on her face changing into a seductive smirk, Anko slowly made her way to the now very nervous blonde with a sway in her hip. She stopped right in front of him, draping her arms around his neck, forcing Shikon to fly over and land on Shino's shoulder so he could watch the show.

"Hello handsome, could you do me a little, tiny favour and pass out? I would be so...grateful."

She had leaned in closer when she said the last word, whispering right into his ear. Naruto's mind was swirling, his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was sure she could feel it.

"Just one little nose bleed...please...for me?"

He could feel his blood rising despite his best efforts to stop it, and then he had an idea.

It happened so suddenly that Anko practically jumped away from him in shock. One minute she was smirking, her chest pressed into his while she felt his heart racing, then it just stopped and his skinned had turned ice cold. To her right she saw the other blonde rolling around on the ground laughing her ass off, though if it was because of her reaction or the boy's she didn't know. When she finally looked back at Naruto her eyes widened slightly at what she saw.

He looked like a walking corpses, his skin was even paler then normal and his eyes had glazed over. She channelled chakra to her ears for a moment and focused on his chest, but no matter how much she used she still couldn't hear a heart beat.

"I called it the 'Living Death Technique'."

After getting over her shock at Naruto turning himself into a corpse, Anko's lips returned to her smirk before turning back to Kurenai.

"I'm really going to enjoy this mission."

Her words did not fill either Kurenai or Naruto with confidence.

But before either could say anything, Madoka was on her feet and right in front of the purple haired Kunoichi's face, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was _so_ cool; you have got to teach me how to do that!"

This time Anko's smirk looked positively evil as she wrapped her arm around Madoka's shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I'm really, _really_ going to enjoy this mission!"

Across the entire village of Konoha, every villager, Shinobi and Kunoichi suddenly felt a shiver down their spines. Sat in his office Hiruzen suddenly felt the need bang his head against a wall repeatedly, much to the confusion of team 10 who were getting a mission at the time.

XXX

The journey to Tanzaku Gai was...interesting to say the least. When she wasn't whispering in Madoka's ear, Anko had made it her personal mission to make Naruto get a nose bleed, much to Shikon's amusement. The purple haired special-jonin hadn't given him a minute's peace since they left the village and he had been forced to use 'Living Death' four more times since they started the mission.

Despite the distance form Konoha to Tanzaku Gai they arrived shortly before the sky turned dark, having travelled at ninja speed until they were about three miles out where they removed their forehead protectors, and Kurenai and Shino once again changed into more casual clothing. Even Anko changed, though all she actually did was replace her mesh shirt with a red tank-top and remove her trench coat.

They rented three rooms at one of the many hotels in the large town, the streets already filled with people looking to enjoy the nightlife. The owner would only rent a room to two people at a time and they didn't argue so as not to draw attention to themselves, so Kurenai and Anko took the first, with Naruto and Madoka taking the second and Shino getting the last on his own. Anko had actually tried to claim the same room as Naruto, but Kurenai had dragged her off by her ear, much to the blonde's gratitude.

He was in the middle of checking his gear, laying it out on his bead, when Madoka came and sat on it, a playful expression on her face as she crossed her legs underneath herself.

"So, you and Anko-chan seem to be getting along?"

"Anko-_chan_?"

"Don't change the subject; you should make a move, ask her out or something. After all, we are in one of the biggest and most popular tourist stops in Fire Country, why not ask her to dinner?"

Not looking at her as he pretended to be busy counting his kunai and shrunken, Naruto let a small frown cross his lips as he thought about the people haired teen. Sure she was beautiful, and even if she hadn't stopped messing with him since they met he still like having her around, but she wasn't actually serious about it.

"First of all, we are in Tanzaku Gai only in passing for the mission, not for the fun of it. Secondly, she is only trying to mess with me anyway, she doesn't actually like me."

Frowning slightly at her brother, her expression taking on a seriousness that she didn't often show, Madoka leaned over and flicked him in the head with her finger, finally getting him to look at her.

"You don't know that if you don't even try, she might say yes. Just ask her out and see."

"I said no Madoka, now get off my bed, I'm busy."

Jumping off the bed and walking over to her own, the blonde Uzumaki pocked her tongue out towards her brother before laying down with her back to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto let out a sigh before sitting on his bed facing her.

"What's this really about Madoka, you've never cared about my love life before, why the sudden interest now?"

Turning over so that she was facing him again, her face set in a sad expression, Madoka let out a tired sigh of her own.

"Is it so wrong for me to be worried about my little brother-"

"We're the same age-"

"-Especially when he hardly ever talks to people-"

"-and you're shorter then me-"

"-other then me. How are you ever going to meet anyone when you never go out?"

"I'm only 12 years old; I have plenty of time to meet someone!"

"You still never go out, the only reason you have friends our age is because I invited them to our house and basically forced you spend time with them."

"...I thought you said you only invited the girls and the others just showed up?"

"You actually believed that?"

"..."

Getting up, Madoka moved to sit beside her brother, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I worry about you Naruto, you've been through a lot, more then you should have, and I know it's hard for you to trust people. But if you never ask the question, how can you ever be sure of the answer?"

Letting out a sigh as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug, Naruto rested his own head on top of hers after taking a moment to think about what she had said.

"I'll _think_ about it, ok, but no promises."

"...I can live with that."

XXX

It turns out that capturing Kogane wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. It wasn't that it was hard to find him, he was well known in Tanzaku Gai as the owner of one of the largest casinos in town called 'The Blind Man's Bluff'. The problem was that he was also known throughout Tanzaku Gai for being the biggest Mob boss around.

All the staff that worked for him were trained mercenaries, not quite to the same standard as a Ninja or Samurai, but more then a common bandit, which made things even harder. He was smart, never going anywhere without at least four bodyguards, and a man who was a known 'Sensor', even though he wasn't a ninja. A weak Sensor, but a Sensor none the less. Basically if they came within 50 feet of the man he would now they were there, losing their element of surprise.

Shikon had actually been invaluable as far as gathering information went, he hadn't been lying when he said no one noticed him unless he wanted to, and the sensor wasn't skilled enough to pick up a Summons's chakra signature. The little bat had been able to memorise the entire casino, along with the security, in just two days without being seen.

They had no time limit on the mission, meaning that they could take their time and plan everything, so that helped to take some of the presser off. But the fact was that if they stayed to long it would draw attention to them, again making them lose the element of surprise.

It wasn't until the third day that Anko got an idea, after failing yet again to give Naruto a nose bleed when he active his Living Death technique when she had sneaked up behind him jumped on his back, pressed her chest into his back. But she refused to say anything about her plan until they were all back at the hotel and a silencing seal was put on the room.

Team 8 were sat on the two beds, Madoka and Shino on one and Naruto on the other, as the two jonin seemed to have a small argument in the corner of the room, it seemed Anko won in the end because she turned to them with a shit eating grin.

"Naruto-kun, tell more about that Living Death Technique you like so much."

Naruto knew the moment she asked him that he wasn't going to like this plan, but at a small nod from Kurenai, he did as asked.

"I slow my heart down to the bare minimum, making it seem like I'm dead but I can still move. It also has the side effect of making my chakra undetectable. The problem is that I can't use chakra while it's active. I actually got the idea from Haku-chan, she told me hold she would put Zabuza into a near death state if it looked like he was going to lose a fight, then pretend to be a hunter-nin and took him away."

Nodding her in understanding, the grin never leaving her face, Anko moved and sat on the bed next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Interesting, so tell me, would it be possible for you to use it on someone else, say me, for example?"

He was right, he hated the plan already, but he knew he couldn't lie and say it wasn't possible.

"In theory, but I can only control my own blood or the blood I absorb. To use Living Death on another living person I'd need to replace at least half their blood with my own and be in physical contact at all times. Not to mention the danger involved, it takes a lot of concentration for me to use it on myself and if I'm right and you are planning for both me and you to try and sneak up on Kogane while the others are a distraction, it would mean I'd need to use it on both of us at the same time and we wouldn't be able to use chakra to do it."

"You're right"

He was about to let out a breath and take a sip form one of his gourds when Anko continued.

"That is exactly what I was thinking."

"...you did just hear me telling you it was dangerous right? If I lose concentration for even a second the jutsu would fail and it would be like sending up a flare for Kogane's Sensor to see!"

"I heard you, sounds like fun. So how long will it take for you to...inject me, with enough of your blood and how much time do you think you'll need to practice before we do it for real."

Turning to Kurenai with pleading eyes, Naruto was disappointed when she spoke.

"I know it's a lot of pressure to put on you Naruto, but it's the best plan we have."

Putting the gourd still in his hand to his lips, Naruto drank about half of it before standing up and rubbing his face with his hands. He spent several minutes thinking everything over, trying to think of a different plan, but they were right, this was their best chance. Letting out a sigh, the blonde Uzumaki turned back to Anko, who had a smirk on her face at seeing him giving in.

"I could do the transfer all at once, though it would take about an hour to do it without hurting you, and even then it would be very uncomfortable, or in instalments over a day which would be easier. As for how long it would take me to be able to use it on both myself and another at the same time, maybe three days straight if we are lucky. But I would need a day to recover after before we do anything. The blood should remain in her system for about eleven days."

Grinning, Anko shot to her feet, once again wrapping her arm around Naruto's shoulders and this time pressing his face into her chest.

"It's decided then, I'll leave the details up to the rest of you while I and Naru-kun here get started on our part."

Without waiting for an answer Anko removed the silencing seal on the wall and was out the door, Naruto in her arms and in his and Madoka's room before any of the other in knew what was happening. When they were in the room Anko practically threw Naruto onto his bed, before locking the door behind her and putting the seal she had taken on the wall next to her.

"So..."

She slowly made her way over to the blonde, who was a little shellshock and was still lying on the bed on his back, her hips swaying and that smirk she always seemed to give him on her face. When she got to the end of the bed Anko started to slowly climb up his now frozen body, before stopping with her body pressed into his and her hands on either side of his head, holding her face inches above his.

"...how do we do this...seriously, it's like you part possum or something."

He waited until she got off him and had sat on Madoka's bed before deactivating his jutsu. If nothing else the last few days had definitely increased his proficiency with the Living Death, he was able to use it on himself at a moments notice after having Anko trying to give him a nosebleed every few minutes. Sitting up on his bed, turning to face the purple haired teen across from him, Naruto reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"I need to cut your wrist so that I can start the process, do you want me to do it all at once or in instalments?"

Moving so that she was sat crossed leg on his bed, Anko held out her arm to him, the smirk never leaving her face.

"All at once"

Nodding, Naruto brought up the kunai and made a cut across her wrist.

"Kinky"

He almost dropped the blade when she said that, as he turned his now wide eyes to her face, which he saw actually had a small blush on her cheeks, seeming to enjoy herself. When she saw the look on his face, Anko licked her lips, her eyes half lidded, before holding her wrist up to her mouth and slowly licked some of the blood that had leaked from the wound.

"Yum, want to try some?"

Quickly shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto took one of the gourds off his belt and drained it in seconds, trying to take his mind off of just how tempted he as to take her up on the offer. Deciding it would be better to just get started before Anko had time to tease him any more then she already had, the blonde Uzumaki grabbed her wrist and started pushing his blood into the open vein, ignoring both her gasp of surprise and the moan of pleasure that followed it. He didn't bother activating the Shukketsugan, not needing to actually control where it went and just letting her heart pump it around her body on its own.

For the first few minutes they sat in silence, Anko actually seeming to be enjoying the sensation of his blood being pushed into her body instead of finding it uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. When she finally came down from her high, the purple haired Special-jonin looked at him with a surprisingly subdued expression when compared to what he was used to seeing form her.

"So, Hokage-sama spoke to me before we left for this mission, turns out me and you have a few things in common."

"Really, like what?"

"Well for one thing, we both have reasons to hate a certain Snake-sanin."

At her words Naruto almost lost concentration and stopped pumping his blood into her, but he was able to gain his control back just in time.

"...You knew Orochimaru?"

"I graduated the Academy when I was eight years old, they called me prodigy and Orochimaru took an interest in me. I was assigned to be his apprentice straight out of the Academy. I'd lost my parents three years before, he became like a father to me."

"...I see"

Noticing that he had lost all emotion from his face, Anko quickly continued.

"I never knew about his labs or any of the experiments until the end."

They fell into silence again after that, Naruto not looking her in the face, while Anko kept sending him worried looks.

"...how did you find out?"

Shifting around uncomfortable, Anko looked at his hand holding her wrist, a small trickle of blood running down her arm.

"One day I woke up in a dark room on a metal table, my entire body in pain and the Snake standing over me grinning. He said he had given me a gift, told he made me better, something about making my body stronger before moving on to the next stage, I didn't find out until later that he did something to my muscles to make me stronger and faster. Then he took me to another room with windows looking down on some kind of arena. There were these two kids on either side of the arena, one had a shaved head and was covered in scars...the other, I recently learned, was you."

She remembered that day well, the confusion, the fear and finally the horror as she was forced to watch the two boy's fight. Though fight might not be the right word, the kid with the shaved head had barely took a step forward before he was pinned to the wall by a spike of hardened blood embedded through his shoulder.

"I was able to escape before he could do anything else to me and ran straight to the Hokage."

Naruto honestly didn't know what to say or think right now, he was sat across from the girl that basically saved him by running to the old man, if she hadn't escaped who knows what might have happed to him. He owed her his life.

"...thank you"

Finally looking up from her wrist, Anko was surprised to see him smiling at her.

"If not for you, who knows what would have happened to me, I could still be being used as a lab rat if you hadn't escaped and told the old man."

For a moment neither of them spoke, until a small smirk returned to Anko's lips, sending alarms off in his head screaming at him to run.

"Well, if you really want to thank me, we _are_ already on a bed..."

It was going to be a _long_ three days, he just knew it.

XXX

It actually only took Naruto two days to be able to use the Living Death jutsu on both himself and Anko at the same time, though that might have been because he was wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. They had been locked in his hotel room, alone, the entire time and he wasn't sure how much more his nevus could take before his brain short-circuited.

The one time he had fallen asleep he had woken up to Anko cuddling up to him wearing nothing but one of _his_ shirts and a pair of black panties. Needless to say he hadn't been able to sleep for the remainder of the two day. It seemed that after their talk she had become even more forward with him, something that he hadn't thought possible until now. Every conversation they had, every time she looked at him or walked by, Anko would find a way to tease him.

The fact that when they had finally finished and left the room she had still been wearing his shirts didn't help either. Madoka had actually _squealed_,before pulling Anko into a hug and crying about how happy she was. Shino had been his usual stoic self, though he had patted him on the back and gave him a nod of respect, and Shikon had latched himself onto the side of the blondes head crying about how proud he was. The whole time Kurenai just shook her head at her friend's antics as Anko laughed her ass off. It took him an hour before his sister would listen to reason, and then she had just glared at him and said he should have made a move.

XXX

Right now found Naruto, Anko and Shikon standing behind the casino that Kogane owned, waiting for the signal to move in. The plan was simple enough, Madoka would make a scene inside the casino, drawing the attention of the guards before Kurenai and Shino would show up and 'talk her out of trouble'. While they did that Naruto and Anko, with the help of Shikon, would sneak in through the back, find their way to Kogane's office, kill the guards he had with him, and then take the man back to their hotel where Anko would interrogate him. Naruto had long since come to terms with killing, he didn't like it, but he understood that it was a part of being a shinobi. The idea was that they would make the whole thing seem like a rival 'family' had done it, giving them a clean getaway. They had all already packed in preparation to leave the moment the job was done and arranged where they would meet up with his sister and the others after the interrogation.

They had been stood their for about five minutes when the sound of footsteps coming towards them reached the groups ears, Shikon instantly flying over to a broken streetlamp so as not to be seen. But before Naruto could think to do anything, Anko grabbed his shoulders, pushed him up against the wall of the ally they were in, and crushed her lips to his, stopping his surprised yelp before it could get out.

For a moment he didn't know what to do, his mind having frozen the moment he felt her lips touch his, but then it kick-started again and he started to return the kiss. He felt her tongue dart into his mouth and didn't fight it, letting her deepen the kiss as she ran her hands up his back. All he could think was that she tasted like Dango and Red Bean Soup.

The foot steps walked passed them without even pausing, and slowly started to fade into the distance, the man not looking twice at two kids making out in an ally.

When she ended the kiss, Naruto had to suppress a groan at the loss of contact, knowing that she would never let him live it down if he did. As it was she still gave him a smug smirk before stroking his cheek as she took a step back.

"When this mission is over, you owe me a drink for that, got it lover boy"

It wasn't a question, Naruto new that, but he still gave her a shaky nod of his head.

But before either could say anything else one of Shino's bugs landed on his nose, the signal for them to move in.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto took hold of Anko's hand, before starting to slow down both heir heart beats. It took about thirty seconds to do it, but by the end they were both pale, with glazed over eyes and cold skin. When Anko turned and gave sent him a smirk, it was slightly more unnerving then her usual ones for the simple fact she looked dead. With Shikon on his shoulder, they quickly entered through the back door into the small maze of corridors.

It took them thirty minutes to get to their destination, having to take several twists and turns to avoid the guards Shikon had pick up with his sonar to avoid detection. The doors looked expensive, both having gold plaiting with large ornamental lion head door handles. Holding up her free hand, Anko slowly counted down from three with her fingers and the moment they hit zero Naruto dropped the Living Death jutsu and they both ran through the doors.

The moment they appeared in the office the people inside froze, before turning to look at a small thin man stood in the corner who had a look of horror on his face. Their where six men in the room in total, four being large muscular men with swords on their belts, the thin man in the corner, and lastly a middle aged man, with salt and pepper hair and beady black eyes sat in a large leatherback chair behind the large desk in the middle of the room dressed in an expensive looking business suite.

"Their Ni-!"

Before the thin man had time to finish his sentient he was killed by a kunai to the throat, courtesy of Anko, and the other four guards had drawn their swords before his body hit the ground. Stepping in front of Anko, Naruto blocked a sword strike that had been heading for her chest with his right forearm, having activated his 'Blood Armour', deflecting it before Anko killed the man by slamming another kunai into his chest. Quickly deactivating his armour, Naruto crouched forward and held his arms to his sides, opening two long cuts along his forearms and forming a long scythe like blade on each arm made from blood. He jumped forward, moving between two more of the guards and cutting them across the stomachs as he passed them before turning on the spot and jumping in the air, catching the last one in the neck, severing his head in one clean cut.

The entire fight had lasted less then ten seconds.

When they turned back to Kogane, he looked extremely pale and was staring at them with fear filled eyes, which widened as Anko hit him in the back of the neck, before closing as he lost conciseness.

XXX

Getting the unconscious Kogane back to the hotel had been easy enough, they had been carful to hide his ace from view and everyone that saw them just thought Naruto was carrying his passed out father home. Apparently it wasn't uncommon to see such things in Tanzaku Gai at night.

When they arrived at the hotel Anko had instructed him to place the man in a chair and tie his arms and legs to it so he couldn't move, before turning off all the lights in the room, leaving the only light coming from the lamb on the table next to her, and telling him to stand in the dark behind her so as not to be seen. She also asked him to activate his Shukketsugan, only telling him to 'act the part' on her signal.

With that done, the purple haired kunoichi sped through several handseals before laying her right hand on the still unconscious Kogane's shoulder, small sparks jumping around where her hand touched him. The moment her hand made contact with his skin, Kogane jolted awake with a shout, his eyes looking around the room frantically, before landing on Anko and widening in fear.

"Oh good, your awake. I guess that means we can get started Kogane-san."

"W-whoever is paying you, I can match it, just let me go!"

Letting out a small sigh, Anko slowly started to circle the now panicking mob boss, trailing her hand over his shoulders as she did.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, you see you have information we need, about a certain slave ring on the border between Fire and River Country."

"I don't know anything!"

Leaning down so that she was next to his ear, Anko spoke in a slightly sing song voice that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"I don't believe you..."

"I swear I don't know anything!"

Shaking her head in disappointment, Anko suddenly got a look of realisation on her face before slapping herself in the forehead.

"Where are my manners, I haven't even asked if you wanted a drink, you must be thirsty."

Seeing the strange look that Kogane was now giving her, Anko let an innocent look cross her face as she spoke her next words.

"Naru-kun, would you like a drink?"

Now he understood why she had asked him to activate the Shukketsugan, because it not only changed his eyes, but also made him look more like a vampire, with pale skin and sharp teeth. Taking a deep breath he did exactly what she had told him to do, play the part.

He walked slowly and silently out of the shadows, hands behind his back, face devoid of emotion, and his lips parted just enough to show off his elongated teeth. The moment Kogane laid eyes on him his already pale skin turned bone white, sweat poring down his face as he started desperately trying to get himself lose. He walked over to the struggling man, circling him before stopping at his back and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Now that you mention it, I am a little...thirsty."

He slowly started to lower his head to the man's neck, leaning his head to the side so that he could get a clear view of the pulsing line.

"Alright, I'll tell you! They have an underground base somewhere right on the borderline, the entrance is a hidden staircase between three boulders! Just look for a drawing of a flower on them and you'll find it! Now please let me go!"

Giving the man a genuine smile, Anko walked over and leaned forward so that her face was only inches away from the man's.

"Thank you for the information, but I'm afraid we can't let you go."

"W-what?"

Nodding, a sad expression on her face, the purple haired kunoichi motioned towards Naruto, who still had his mouth ready to tear the man throat out.

"Yes, you see I'm afraid that my little Naru-kun here really is thirsty, and I can't deny him fresh blood when it's right in front of him. What kind of host would that make me?"

It was true, being this close to the man's jugular vein with his Shukketsugan active was making him very thirsty, it was taking almost all of his self control not to sink his teeth in. But the moment Anko gave him a small smirk and a nod, he let himself go.

"No...Wait...N-!"

He didn't let him finish, quickly closing the last two inches and latching onto the pulsing line. Unlike the first time he drank from a living person, this time Naruto was able to stop himself from being covered in blood, drinking as fast as he could. Within five seconds Kogane was bled dry, and Naruto stood back up to his full height, blood on his lips.

He was about to lick it off when Anko grabbed the front of his shirt and once again pulled him into a heated kiss, running her tongue over his lips and the inside of his mouth, cleaning the blood away. When she finally pulled back she gave him a sexy wink, before tuning her back to him and walking towards the door, leaving him in a light daze.

"That one was for free"

XXX

**That's the first half of the mission done the rest will be in the next chapter. Hope you all like the Naruto/Anko interaction. They are not actually together yet and Naruto thinks she is just messing with him. I'm am still debating with myself if they will get together at the end of the mission or later on, but either way nothing will really happen until he is older anyway.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to leave a Review :)**


	6. Unexpected

**Hey, their is a surprise in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 6- Unexpected

XXX

After the interrogation was done they didn't wait around to be found, leaving the body of Kogane in the room, still tied to the chair, with hi throat cut out for anyone to find. If all went to plan, his people would just assume that a rival mob family had killed him, not an uncommon occurrence in the lifestyle.

The meeting place they had set up with the rest of team 8 before the mission was about two miles North of Tanzaku Gai, not wanting to head straight for the borders just encase anyone did connect them to Kogane, in order to throw off their scent. From there the plan was to move towards Rain country, but still keeping several miles away from it, not wanting to anger the ninja of the unwelcoming country, and follow the border south. They now knew what they were looking for, just not the exact location, meaning they would have to travel the entire border looking for three boulders stood together with a flower drawn on them. It was still better then going in completely blind.

When they finally did meet up with the other, no words were exchanged, just a quick nod to Kurenai from Anko, before they started running towards the border. They wasted no time, running at ninja speeds until daybreak without pause, putting as much distance as they could between them and Tanzaku Gai.

When they finally did stop it was in a small town about twenty miles from the border to Rain, and after booking a room in the small bed & breakfast they settled down for a few hours to discuss what information they had gotten from Kogane and how it would affect the plan from there on. They spent several hours talking over different plans, whittling them down one by on until they were left with the best.

The problem was that if they just went along the border checking every set of boulders they came across it would warn the slavers that they were looking for them, after all if they were smart enough to set up shop right on the borderline they would have set up lookouts as well. Which meant not only did they need to keep at a civilian speed, they also couldn't allow it to look like they were searching for anything. So in the end they decided to use a cover as to why they were pocking around boulders.

They brought a cart more then big enough for the five of them to travel in, with a compartment to protect them from the elements, along with two horses to pull it. It was a little slower then they would have liked, but it would do for what they needed and it was cheap. They brought all the provisions they would need for the trip, food, water, blankets, etc, in the town before setting off.

After that Kurenai surprised her genin by showing them one of her hobbies, painting. She had unsealed several blank canvas, paint brushes and paints. The plan was for Kurenai to be a 'landscape painter', explaining why they were stopping and looking around. That way if any of the slavers scouts spotted them, they wouldn't think twice about it. It also made them prim targets, meaning that the slavers might actually come and attack them, saving them the time and energy of searching for them. It was agreed that if they were attack, they would leave at lest on alive for Anko to interrogate. They had considered letting themselves get caught, but not knowing if the slavers had chakra cuffs or not meant it was too high a risk to take.

It would take about two weeks to travel the border like this, stopping at every outcrop they passed for Kurenai to paint it, but they weren't in any real rush so it didn't make much of a difference one way or another.

XXX

They took turns on who would drive the cart, right now it was Naruto's.

They had been travailing for a week so far, steadily making their way along the border. He had been sat at the front of the wagon for several hours and the sun was just starting to set on the horizon, meaning it would soon be time to stop and let the horses rest for the night. They were beautiful creatures; he would admit that, both a deep chestnut brown colour with black mains.

He had actually been unsure how they would react to his presence in the group, but it seemed only people were put off by his presents, as if the horses knew that he had no reason to hunt them because they weren't his 'food source'. He had tried drinking animal blood before, but the fact was it just wasn't the same as human blood, and it was human blood that he needed. It could help ease the craving slightly, but that was all and if he had gone several days without human blood it did nothing at all. He would have to build a stable for them when they returned; maybe they could rent them out to some of the local farmers back in Konoha for field work or something.

It wasn't long before Naruto found his thoughts turning to a certain purple haired kunoichi. She was still trying to get him to pass out, right now being one of the few times he had any time away from her. They hadn't talked about what had happened back in Tanzaku Gai, though that was mostly because of him not asking. The blonde got the feeling that Anko wouldn't have a problem talking about it if he asked, but it would probably just lead to more flirting. Plus he wasn't sure what to think about it.

He had enjoyed the kiss, both of them actually, but the thing that had him confused, was her comment about him owing her a drink after the mission. Had that been her way of asking him out, or was she telling him to asked her out or was it just more teasing. He couldn't ask Madoka about it, he would just tell him to go for it, but she was the one he would normally go to for something like this. Would it be the worst thing if he started dating Anko? No, but he had no idea if she was actually serious, or if she was just messing with him for the fun of it.

He continued on these thoughts for about another hour before stopping the cart for the night, feeding and watering the horses, before grabbing some of the firewood from the top of the cart they had brought with them and starting to build a fire.

By the time he had done the others had joined him around the fire, Anko sitting right next to him and leaning into his side, Madoka on the other side of the fire silently laughing to herself at the sight while Naruto just ignored them both. The problem was that Anko didn't like that, so with a large smirk on her face, the purple hair teen shifted around until she was sat in his lap, taking pleasure when she felt his whole body freeze.

They sat around the fire, chatting about nothing important, laughing at Naruto's reaction to Anko's advances, and just enjoying each others company. It wasn't until an hour later that one of Shino's bugs alerted him to a group of ten men trying to sneak up on them. They made sure to act like they didn't know they were there, waiting for them to make the first move while at the same time discreetly pulling out their weapons in preparation. The plan was for Madoka and Shino to catch one of them alive while Kurenai, Anko and Naruto dealt with the rest.

They came all at once, walking out of the shadows with large smirks on their faces, katanas and spears in hand. One of them even had a battle hammer. They had them surrounded, their confidence clear on their faces and slowly started to walk towards them, at least until the ground under one of the men suddenly gave way, revealing a simple pitfall trap that Madoka had set up earlier.

Before the men had time to realise they had walked into a trap, Anko shot off of Naruto's lap , thrust her arms forward and called out her technique.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!"

From the shadows of her trench coat, which she had put back on after leaving Tanzaku Gai, two large snakes shot out straight towards two of the thugs. By this point Kurenai had already trapped three more in a genjutsu, before running over and slitting their throats. The last four, thinking him to be an easier target because he was just a kid, decided to charge Naruto together, it was the last thing they ever did. Jumping to his feet Naruto activated his Shukketsugan before moving to meet the first man. With one quick jab to the neck, Naruto burst his jugular vein, sending blood shooting out as he dropped his spear and grabbed his neck. The next man was smarter, also having a spear; he used it to help keep his distance until the other two joined him.

"Piercing Vein!"

Unfortunately for them, the two streams of blood that shot out from his hands and through their chests stopped them from ganging up on him. Quickly pulling the blood back, Naruto drew his Wakizashi from his belt and in two fluid movements cut the last man's throat, before turning on the spot and stabbing it into his chest. The strange thing was that there was no blood, the blade 'drinking' it almost as fast as Naruto did.

For about a minute after the attack had ended the camp was complete still, the five ninja waiting to see if there were anymore waiting for them to lower their guard. It was broke Anko who, after letting out a sigh, laughed with a large smile on her face.

"Well, that was fun!"

Anko had them tie the slaver that Madoka and Shino had captured at the start of the attack to a chair next to the fire, where she actually got the chair from they didn't know, but they assumed she had it sealed in a scroll. She then spent several minutes just crouched in front of him, staring into his eyes with an unnerving smirk on her face. Then at some unseen signal, she got up, pulled out a scroll and unsealed a needle filled with a strange bright yellow liquid. Without saying a word, the purple haired kunoichi japed it into the slavers neck.

"I just injected the venom form a rare snake into your bloodstream. It has the affect of heightening the pain respecters in the human body to the point that even a light breeze can feel like a sledgehammer. You had exactly three seconds to tell me where your base is before I kick you in the balls...1-"

"2.6 miles south between three boulders with a flower carved into them!"

"...2-"

"I told you what you wanted to know!"

"What your point, I never said I wouldn't kick you if you told me...3"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto, Shino and even Shikon flinched at the sight of the slaver being kicked in the nuts, paling slightly when Anko turned and winked at them. Luckily for the slaver Naruto decided to take pity on him, pulled out his wakizashi and stabbed it into his heart, the blade greedily drinking his blood.

Now that they knew where the base was, and that they were close to it, Naruto decided to send Shikon ahead so they could get an idea of the layout. The only problem with that was that they didn't have long before the men they had just killed were missed, and Shikon could only do so much on his own. The answer to that, Summon more. Listening to his friends instructions, Naruto ran through the hand seals before biting his thumb and slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Bat Colony!"

The moment his hand touched the ground, a huge puff of smoke covered the camp, before being swept away by the wind. What they saw when the last of the smoke cleared was...unnerving, all around them were hundreds of bats. All of them were about half the size of Shikon, with big baby eyes staring at Naruto.

"Erm, hi"

"HI!"

The fact that they all talked at the same time didn't help ease any of their nerves.

"My name is Naruto..."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, NAAARRRUUUTO!"

Slowly backing away from the colony of tiny bats, which moved forward to match him, Naruto was finally saved when Shikon jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground in between him and his fellow summons.

"Alright you lot, your target is an underground base 2.6 miles south from here, get in, map the layout, and come back. And try not to be seen. The entrance to the base is hidden between three boulders with a flower carved into them."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH, FLOOOOWWWWER!"

Without warning, they all suddenly flew into the sky as one, forming a sort of cloud of bats. When they had disappeared into the distance, Shikon turned back to the group of ninja and, seeing the shocked looks on their faces, shrugged.

"Ok, so this particular branch of my family is a little...odd, but they are smarter then they seem and will get the job done quickly. Now...I best go after them before they crash into a tree or something."

XXX

Despite their first impression of the creepy little bats, Shikon was right. They had returned within an hour with a map, though Naruto wasn't sure where they got the paper, of the entire base, which Kurenai made several quick copies of. Unfortunately for Naruto the moment they saw him the colony of bats fly straight into him and started...hugging him, leaving only his head visible. Anko and Madoka had been rolling around on the ground for a full five minutes while Kurenai giggle and Shino was as stoic as ever, though Naruto saw his shoulders shaking.

When they had finally returned to their homeland, the five ninja quickly gathered what they would need, leaving the hoses and the wagon behind to collect later. They moved quickly but silently, being carful to avoid any of the scouts, Shikon warning them when they came close to them, and had arrived at the hidden entrance within ten minutes.

It was just like their information said, three large boulders with a flower cared on each. The stairs were easy to find and lead deep underground into a stone tunnel with touches lining the walls, giving it a slightly yellow glow. The moment they reached the first tunnel leading off of the first, Naruto and Anko broke off from the rest of the group.

The plan was for him and Anko to set explosive tags throughout the entire base and to find out any information they could about who had been buying the slaves, while the rest of team 8 freed any slaves they could fine. They were all wearing ear communicators that, while not having more then a three mile radius, were more then enough for them to keep in touch.

They only ran into three people as they made their way towards what the map said was the main office, and all of them had been killed with a quick kunai to the throat. They barely even slowed down as they moved; planting tags on the walls every 200 feet or at crossroads and side tunnels. When they did reach the office the man sat at the desk didn't know what hit him as Naruto leapt across the room, desk and all, and sank his teeth into his throat.

While the blonde finished his 'meal', Anko quickly started looking through the papers on the desk and in the cabinets, tossing anything she didn't need to the floor. He had just finished when he heard a small gasp from behind him, and, wiping the blood off of his lips, turned to see Anko with a file in her hand, eyes wide and hands trembling.

Naruto was about to ask her what was wrong when he was stopped by his earpiece crackling, signalling that one of the others was about to contact him.

"Naruto here"

After a moment of static, he heard Madoka's voice in his ear.

"...Naruto, we have a problem. You need to get over here, now!"

XXX

As they made their way though the tunnels, setting tags as they went, Madoka couldn't help but think about just how...depressing all of them were. She didn't know what she would do if sold into slavery, but then again if that ever did happen she was sure that Naruto would come for her.

The cells that held the slaves were basically holes carved into the side of a tunnel with bars set into the roof and floor. The first cell they saw had a group of about eleven women huddled together in the middle of room. Kurenai nodded Madoka to continue on to the next cell while she freed the women and Shino waited at the end of the corridor to lead the slaves out when they got them all..

The next cell few cells were filled with men, all of who were grateful when they were released. But when she came to the end of the row the blonde Uzumaki found something...odd. Unlike the other cells, this one had a large, steel door with bolts and locks covering it. Deciding to wait until Kurenai court up with her, Madoka waited patently for her sensei, who showed up about two minutes later.

"Kurenai-sensei, why is this cell different?"

Frowning at the door, the red eyes jonin slowly rested her hand on the cold steel door before looking back to her student with a slightly worried expression.

"Only one way to find out, but let's be carful just in case."

It only took about five minutes for them to pick the locks, the door swinging open with a loud bang.

This cell was slightly bigger then the other they had seen so far, with a lit touch in each corner of the room. In the middle of the room, huddled together like all the other slaves they had seen so far, were a group of children, four boys and three girls. The oldest, a boy, looked to be about five years old and the youngest, a girl, looked to be no older then two, and they all had the same blonde hair.

The moment they saw the two kunoichi stood in the doorway, the oldest moved to stand in front of the others kids, blocking them with his body, a hard look of defiance in his eyes. Slowly stepping into the room, Madoka jumped back, her eyes wide, when the boy suddenly held out his hand towards her and a bullet of blood shit out and hit the wall next to her head.

Both Kurenai and Madoka could only stare in complete shock, before the blonde Uzumaki quickly tapped her earpiece to contact her brother.

"Naruto here"

Taking a moment to compose her thoughts, never taking her eyes away from the group of eerily similar kid in front of her, Madoka said the only thing she could.

"...Naruto, we have a problem. You need to get over here now!"

XXX

Naruto quickly finished planting the last of the explosive notes before turning to Anko, who had a serious look on her face as she read over the papers in her hand.

"Madoka said they have a problem, we need to get over to the cells."

Without a word the purple haired kunoichi gathered all of the papers she had and sealed them into a small scroll, before they both ran out of the room. It didn't take them long to reach the cells, the map in Naruto's hand showing them exactly where they needed to go.

When they arrived in the corridor lined with cells, all of which were empty, Naruto got a confused look when he saw Kurenai at the end next to a large steel door that for some reason made him hesitate. It looked almost exactly like the door that ad been on his cell when he was Orochimaru's lab rat, bring back bad memories he had long surpressed.

Running over to his sensei, Naruto could now clearly see his sister stood just inside the open door, he back to them.

"Madoka, why did you tell me to come?"

Still not turning to look at them, Madoka slowly backed out of the room, giving Naruto a clear view of the seven children inside, all of which had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were all starring at him now, all but the oldest boy in the front with fear filled eyes. The boy in front of the others, who looked to be about five, was glaring at him in defiance with his arm stretch towards them, as if daring him to come any closer.

Frowning slightly, Naruto move passed Madoka and into the room.

The moment he was through the door, a small blob of blood shot towards him the boy's hand, only to be intercepted by one of his own on instinct. If it hadn't been quiet before, it definitely was now. Naruto was staring at the boy with wide, disbelieving eyes, while the kids in the room were staring at him in both shock and confusion.

It took him about two minutes before he was able to think clearly, and deciding that this was neither the time nor the place for questions, Naruto held up his hands to show he meant no harm before slowly walking forward. He stopped about three feet away from the boy, before getting down on his knee so he was eye level.

"We're here to save you; you need to come with us now. This entire base is set to explode after we get clear. Do you understand?"

"...yes"

Despite the fire in his eyes before, the boy seemed to have collapsed into himself now, becoming every bit the five year old he was.

Pushing his own confusion to the back of his mind for now, Naruto gave the kids a small smile before holding out his hand.

"Good, now all of you hold hands and follow me."

Doing as they were told, the group of kids grabbed each others hands, before the five year old boy hesitantly took Naruto's.

XXX

It took a lot longer to get back to the camp then it did getting to the base, but that was only because they had to travel at normal speeds for the kid's sake. The other slaves had already left, running away the moment they were above ground back towards their homes. If nothing else it was impressive that Shino was sill able to be as stoic as ever despite the group of blonde kids trailing behind the group. The moment they were at a safe distance, Madoka activated the exploding tags they had set, causing the ground the base was under to collapse in of itself like a giant sink hole.

By the time they arrived back at the cart, the four of kids had fallen asleep and had to be carried the rest of the way. Madoka and Kurenai had each taken what they now realised were twin three year old boys and Anko was carrying a four year old girl. Naruto was had picked up the two year old girl, carrying her with one arm, while still holding the boy's hand in his other.

When they got back to the camp the first thing they did was put the kid in the wagon to sleep for the night, before gathering around the fire.

"This is imposable, there is no way he could have the 'Cursed Blood Stream' bloodline. Before Orochimaru implanted it in me it didn't even exist!"

By the end of his sentence, the rest of the group could hear the slight panicky tone, the situation finally setting in now that they had stopped and he had time to think about it.

"I think I might have found something that will help explain it."

All turning to face Anko, who had a surprisingly serious expression on her face, they waited for her to continue.

"I found a file with Orochimaru's name on it, I didn't read it all be from what I did I know he was buying slaves from them. The fact that he has been dealing with them is a connection."

"But why would he leave him with a group of slavers, it doesn't make any sense, and just who is he anyway?"

"It's 'cuz we were failures..."

Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, the group turned to see the five year old boy that had fired blood at them before. He was standing next to the wagon watching them with tired eyes. Walking over and kneeling in front of the boy, Madoka gave him a small smile before speaking in a soft voice.

"What do you mean failures?"

Looking down at the ground, tears gathering in his eyes, the boy wrapped his arms around himself before answering.

"The Snake man said we were failed ex-expiererment 'cuz we only had one budline. He said we were u-less and traded us to the men for more slaves."

Dispite his broken way of speaking, the ninja understood what he was saying, and it made all their blood boil at the thought of Orochimaru throwing them away simple because they only had one bloodline.

Wait, did he say _we_!

Standing up and walking over, Naruto gently rested his hand on the boys shoulder, turning him slightly so he was looking at him.

"Are you saying you can all control your blood?"

"No, four, have funny eyes that let them see stuange lines"

Naruto felt almost all of his strength leaving him at the boy's words, but quickly hid it so as not to worry the boy.

"What's your name?"

"C1"

"What?"

"C1, tat's my name, Clone nuber 1"

XXX

Sarutobi was having a good day.

The council meeting had been quite, his paperwork was finished and was piled neatly on his desk, and he was able to read another of Jiraiya's books without any interruptions. Even all the missions for the day had been handed out without problems.

Unfortunately, Kami decided he was having too good a day so decided to change it in the form of a small bat flying through his window, hitting the wall on the other side before bouncing off it and straight into his perfectly ordered paperwork. Trying desperately to suppress his tears, Sarutobi took a deep breath to help calm his nerves before looking to the bat now sat on his desk.

It was about the size of his hand, with brown fur with what looked like a white moustache and black leathery winds. It was also wearing a crash helmet with black tinted goggles over its eyes. he also had a scroll on his back. Sarutobi waited patently for it to stand up, before coughing when it started looking around the room.

The small bat turned in his direction and if it wasn't for the goggles the old Hokage was sure he would see it squinting at him.

"Oh, you must be the old man, I's a message for you's from Naruto-kun. Me name's Speedy."

Rubbing his forehead to try and get relieve his headache, Sarutobi nodded and held his hand out for the scroll. After he was hand the scroll, the now identified Speedy took a moment to look around at the papers scattered around the room before turning back to the old man.

"You's should try's ta keep yeh paperwork in's order, much easier ta do it then."

Before Sarutobi could grab Speedy to wring his neck, the small bat disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Letting out a sigh, the old Hokage turned his attention back to the scroll in his hands and opened it. As he read, Sarutobi's face got paler and paler, his hands shaking in rage at what he was reading. He never thought his ex-student would do such a monstrous thing.

Getting to his feet, ignoring the paperwork scattered around the room, Sarutobi left for the hospital to warn them that they would be getting seven new patients.

XXX

Hope you all liked it :)

R&R :)


	7. One Big Family

**Enjoy :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 7- One Big Family

XXX

"Tou-san, C7 keeps biting me!"

"Tou-san, I need to go potty!"

"Tou-san, I'm hungy!"

"Are we there yet?"

Naruto couldn't stop the violent twitching in his right eye as he sat at the front of the carriage stirring the horses. For the last three days all he had heard was one complaint after another, it was driving him insane! It didn't help that Anko, who was sat next to him, found the whole thing hilarious, or that she had told them to call him Tou-san. For Kami's sake he was only twelve years old, he was too young to be the father to seven kids!

The other had taken up defensive positions around the carriage; after all they were moving seven children with bloodlines.

After that first night Naruto had learned which kids had which bloodline, though he would have to find them real names after they returned to Konoha.

C1, along with C2, a four year old girl, and C4, a four year old boy, had the Cursed Blood Stream. While C3, a three year old girl, C5 and C6, the twin three year old boys, and C7, the two year old girl had the Shukketsugan. None of them actually know how to use their abilities, though C1 was able to control his blood a little, which made them a danger to both themselves and anyone around them, just one more reason to get back to Konoha as quickly as possible.

There was also the fact that he was running out of blood.

The seven children all needed to drink blood, just like him, and between the eight of them they were quickly draining his supply. He had enough for about two more days, but that was only if he limited the amount he drank. But as far as Naruto was concerned it was better for him to feeling a little thirsty because at least he had so control. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they all went into a Feeding Frenzy at the same time.

They were about two days away from Konoha, providing they kept up the same pace, he only hoped the old man had gotten his message. Naruto was honestly starting to wonder just what he had gotten himself into when he signed the Bat Contract so far the only normal one he had met was Shikon. Between the colony full of creepy mini bats and the apparently blind messenger he had summoned so far, he didn't hold out much hope for the rest.

"Tou-san, C5 peed himself!"

Letting out a tired sigh, Naruto turned to see Anko trying to hols in her laughter with her hand.

"Why did you teach them that word? I'm only twelve years old and I'm not even their dad! How would you feel if a bunch of kids you just met started calling you Okaa-san?"

Smirking at him a while patting his cheek, the purple haired kunoichi stuck her tongue out.

"Anko Okaa-san!"

The smirk actually froze on her face, Anko slowly looked up to see C3 looking at her from on top of the roof of the cart. She was quickly followed by the other, all looking at her with large smiles.

"Okaa-san!"

When she finally did look back to Naruto, who had suddenly go very pale, the smirk she gave him didn't help in the least.

"Awww, would you look at that, we have kids! I guess that means you have to marry me now."

"Wha-I- bu-you-I-"

Before he could think of what to say, Anko looked around and, see that none of the other were watching, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a second, but it happened so suddenly that he didn't have time to stop the blood rushing to his head. When she pulled back, Anko couldn't stop the smirk on her lips when she saw the bright red tail of blood coming out of the blonde's nose.

"HA! I told you I'd get you to have a nosebleed!"

XXX

They didn't even get to the gate before the Hokage came to meet them. The moment it was in sight the old man, along with several ANBU, ran over and had the ANBU surround the chart in a defensive formation the last mile to the village. From there they were taken straight to the hospital, where Doctor Sato had already prepared a room for the kids with seven beds so they wouldn't be separated. But even then Naruto had to stay in the room with them the whole time to assure them nothing bad would happen.

Luckily Sato had experience from dealing with Naruto for so many years, meaning he knew what he could and couldn't do. The test didn't take too long, just a physical, some scans and finally blood samples. It wasn't too hard to get them from C3, C5, C6 and C7 because it seemed they couldn't control their blood outside their bodies, something that Sato had made a note of. C1 had just made some float out of his skin, though it took a lot of concentration to do it. As for C2 and C4, Naruto actually had to talk them through a small mediation exorcise that Asuma had taught him when he was young to stop their blood from attacking everyone.

The results were more or less as expected, off of the kids had almost the exact same DNA as him, but only carried one of the DNA markers for his bloodlines, meaning that they only had one each. It was actually as if they really were his kids. They even had stronger then average bodies like he had after Orochimaru's experiments. But they weren't exact clones, whether that had been on purpose or something had gone wrong while they were being made it was unclear, but they weren't exact copies.

When he was finally able to leave the room to talk to Sarutobi in privet he left Madoka and Anko to keep an eye on them, just encase. Kurenai and Shino had left after giving their reports.

"We are expanding your compound, and doing some renovations. Until they are old enough to take care of themselves they will be living with you and Madoka in the same house so I am arranging for it to be bigger. Their will also be several more houses for when they are older."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto took a moment to think before adding his own ideas.

"Thanks old man, but I can add a few things to the plan?"

Getting a small nod, the blonde continued.

"We are going to need a bigger Blood Vault; with seven extra mouths to feed we are going to need a _lot_ of blood stored up. Also I was thinking about an underground training room, that way I can start their training without risking the surrounding area like when I was learning."

It was true, there had been several accidents while he was training, luckily the only casualties had been trees and boulders, but there were still risks. After taking a moment to think it over, Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement before say he would see to it right away and leaving, saying the work would take about two days so he and Madoka would have to find somewhere to sleep until then.

With that done Naruto, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the madness that was his newly expanded family, pushed the doors open and walked back into the room.

"Shit Fucker!"

It turns out that leaving Anko and Madoka unsupervised in a room full of kids was not a good idea. In the few minutes he had been out of the room they had taught them several swearwords, set two of the beds on fire and super glued C5 and C6 together back to back. How they had managed to do all of this in so short a time, he didn't know, nor did he want to, but one thing was definitely clear.

"My life just got a _lot_ more stressful."

XXX

Several hours later found Naruto sat at a bar, a bottle of sake in front of him and a tired look on his face. Madoka had run off, saying that she was going to stay at a friends house until the reservations to their compound were finished, leaving him to sort himself out. So far all he had done was drink enough sake to get a good buzz going, meaning he was on his fifth bottle and was showing no sign of slowing down. The kids had fallen asleep just before he left, the beds they had burned being replaced and the twins being separated. He had made a run for it the moment the last one had closed their eyes, practically running through several walls.

He had been mentally going through the different people he knew and could ask to stay with for a few days. There was Kakashi, but he didn't want to have to listen to the man giggling every few minute while he read his books. Asuma would of gladly put him up for a while if he asked, but he hated the smell of smoke and the man never stopped unless he was asleep, so that was out two.

"So about that drink you owe me."

The sudden appearance of Anko at his side was almost enough to give Naruto a heart attack, she was back in her usual mesh shirt and trench coat, practically flashing everyone in the bar, and was giving him a knowing smirk as she wiggled her eyebrow at him.

Naruto was actually surprised to see her so soon, he had assumed that with the mission done, and her finally getting him to have a nosebleed, that she would have lost interest in him by now. But her she was, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a one armed hug, smirk in place and a teasing gleam in her eye.

"You were serious about that?"

"Hell yeah I was serious!"

Quickly grabbing the mostly full bottle in front of him, Anko tipped its into her mouth and drank the whole bottle in one go, before slamming the now empty bottle on the counter and calling over to the barman.

"Keep them coming!"

Turning her attention back to the blonde, the alcohol seeming to have no effect on her at all, Anko patted him on the back with a large grin on her face.

"So I hear you need a place to stay for a few day's?"

"...who told you that?"

"Madoka-chan"

It was official, Naruto hated his sister.

Laughing at his expression, chugging another bottle of sake the barman had just placed in front of her, Anko took a moment to look at him before grinning.

"I've decided! You're coming to stay with me!"

"The last time I slept in the same room as you stole one of my shirts and climbed into bed with me wearing it, what makes you think I would willingly stay at your house while mine is being renovated?"

"What make you think I'm giving you a choice?"

Letting out a sigh and laying his head on the counter in front of him, Naruto took a moment to think before letting out a deep sigh, and turning tired eyes to the purple haired kunoichi next to him.

"Why are you here Anko?"

Pausing with another bottle of sake half way to her lips, Anko looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"What are do you mean 'Why am I here'"

"You won your little game, you gave me a nosebleed, there is no reason for you to keep hanging out with me."

Her face suddenly brightening in understanding Anko let out a loud laugh, drinking from her bottle, before grinning at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I've decided that I'm going to make you my boyfriend!"

"...excuse me?"

"Yeah, you are so much fun to tease that I decided to keep you around. Plus the whole blood thing is a real turn on."

After saying this she gave him a sultry wink, before finishing another bottle.

Suddenly getting an angry expression on his face, Naruto stood up and walked out of the bar, ignoring the Anko's question about where he was going. She had gone too far, there was a point when teasing gave way to cruel mocking and she had just passed it. How dare she try and play with his emotions like that! He didn't really mind it when she was flirting with him because it was just harmless fun, but this was too much. He wasn't even watching where he was going, all he could think about was putting some distance between him and Anko.

Unfortunately for him, that plan was ruined when she came running out of the bar after him, quickly catching up and grabbing his shoulder , before turning him around to face her.

"Hey, what's your problem? Was it something I said?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Backing up slightly at the outburst, Anko lost all playfulness and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Hey, what wrong?"

"There's a difference between joking around and being cruel Anko! And you just crossed the line. I don't care if you want to flirt with me to get a few laughs; I don't even care if you mess with my head a little, but don't joke about something so serious because while it might not seem like a big deal to you it is to me!"

Frowning slightly at his words, Anko suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist and pulled him forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You think I was joking? You listen Naruto Uzumaki and you listen good! I am being _completely_ serious, one way or another I will make you my boyfriend and you're going to be happy about it, even if I have to tie you to a chair and beat it into you! As of now You! Are! MINE!"

Before he had a chance to respond, she pulled him the last few inches forward and smashed her lips into his, her tongue darting into his open mouth before he had time to realise what was going on. Despite what his mind was telling him, Naruto's body started acting on its own, returning the kiss as he moved them over to a wall and pushed her against it, running his hands up her back. It lasted for about five minutes before they broke apart to breath, giving him the first chase he had since it started to think clearly.

His eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion, Naruto pulled away from the purple haired teen before running off down the street without a word, his mind a whirl of confusing thoughts.

This time Anko didn't chase after him, giving him time to think things over while slowly touching her slightly swollen lips, a small smile on her face as she watched the blonde run off down the street.

XXX

Without even thinking about he Naruto found himself at Kakashi's house that night, the one eyed jonin welcoming him with open arms. He didn't miss the worried looks the silver haired jonin kept sending him, but one of the good things about Kakashi was that he knew when not to ask questions. He spent the night and the couch, but didn't actually get much sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Anko, hear her words over and over again in his head like a broken record.

It scared him, the though that she had been serious, Naruto had long accepted the fact that the chances of him finding someone were slim to none. After all, he had a bloodline that people, no matter how much they tried to hide it, were scared of. He actually needed to drink human blood on a daily basis just to live, his eyes could see the exact spot on the human body to kill them in one blow, and he could control his blood to attack at will. He was the perfect hunter, and his natural pray was humans. He saw it everyday in the villager's eyes; they respected him for having a powerful bloodline, but at the same time feared him for it.

After what had happened in Wave it had only confirmed his fears, that all he would ever be was feared. As much as he tried to deny it, the fact was that he had killed all of those men without a second thought, and now it was getting so much easier to kill. He might not like it, but could do it.

What woman would ever want a monster like if?

But then Anko comes along, teasing him, treating him like everyone else, and he never saw that hint of fear in her eyes like other people when they first see his power and that meant more to him then he had realised. But this was too fast, too confusing, it was easy to convince himself that it was just another of her jokes then it was for him to believe she really liked him.

But then the question, what if she wasn't kept sneaking its way back inside his head. It was this question that kept him up most of the night.

XXX

The next day found Naruto stood in front of the old man, who was sat behind his desk pipe in hand, and a serious expression on his face. The room was in complete silence as the blonde took his time to comprehend what he had just been told, while Sarutobi waited for his reaction. Finally taking a deep breath, Naruto clam himself down before speaking in a quite voice.

"Your taking me off of active duty...may I ask why?"

Giving the boy soft, understanding look, Sarutobi let out a small sigh before explaining.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you know that with the addition of seven more children with your bloodlines, even if they only have one each, is more important then sending you on missions at the moment. They need to be trained, and you are the best to teach them to control their powers. You understand better then anyone else, the dangers of both the Cursed Blood Stream and the Shukketsugan not being properly controlled. You will be paid the price of an ongoing A rank mission for the duration of the training, of course."

Taking a moment to mull it over, Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"What about my team, they can't go on missions without a fourth member, and I know that Kurenai was planning to enter us in the chunin exams in a few weeks."

"I believe you know of a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno who is currently training to become a med-nin? The doctors have recommended her for field experience with a team, apparently her training his going well and they think it would do her good to be out in the field for a while. She will be taking your place until such a time that you are able to resume active duty."

"...thank you."

Letting out a sigh, Sarutobi got up and walked around his desk to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder in comfort.

"I know that this is hard for you Naruto, but it is for the best. You can also take this time to train yourself."

Naruto wasn't sure what he thought about this, but the fact was it did make the most since. He was the best choice to train them, and it would give him a chance to better understand his bloodlines. But more then that he had a goal. He wasn't able to go to the academy because they didn't know how to train him until after the time had passed, but that didn't mean the same thing had to happen to them. He would make sure that they were ready to join just like everyone else when the time came; giving them something he never got the chance to do until recently.

Make friends

XXX

Madoka had not been too happy about the news that he was temporarily taken off of team 8, but understood the reason for it. But that didn't stop her from sneaking into the Hokage's office and replacing his stash with gay porn, let it never be said that Madoka wasn't scary when she put her mind to it.

They had taken the kid to get some clothes before coming to the compound, the looks on the villagers faces had been priceless when they saw the group of blonds walking down the street with the old man. The first thing they bought them, with the old man paying of course, were some basic training clothes, sleeveless white shirts and black training shorts, before buying them some casual clothes.

C1 had actually decided to get the same cloths as Naruto, with the red sleeveless shirt, black pants and fingerless gloves he looked almost like a mini Naruto. The only thing he was missing was a forehead protector, which was substituted with a pair of red goggles. C2 and C3 both wore a sleeveless red dress that went down to just above their knees, with a pair of black shorts for C2 and Blue for C3 underneath. C4 had gone with a sleeveless black shirt, with grey pants, a red bucket hat and a pair of red fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Both C5 and C6 wore matching blue shirts with long sleeves that covered their hands, loses fitting white pants had tied training bandages around their hands and wrists. Last but not least, C7 now wore a light blue jumpsuit just like Madoka's.

The reason C1, C2 and C4 didn't have sleeves was simple, when he was younger Naruto had learnt the hard way they if he had sleeves they would be torn to shreds it he either used or lost control of his blood.

After that was done they had made their way towards the compound, C7 being carried by Naruto.

To say that they were impressed with the renovations would be an understatement. The house that he and Madoka had been living in for the last few years was three times the size it had been before. It now had three floors, not including the training ground underneath it, and there were seven more six more houses added to the three that had already been there.

The compound itself was also bigger then before, now looking like a small street, and had a small park in the centre, which the kid had shot towards the moment they had seen it, screaming in joy and laughing. Madoka ran after them, a large smile on her face as she pretended to chase them around.

Turning to the old man with a small mile, Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"The park is a nice touch."

"I thought so too, I know that it will be hard for them to be around other kids until they are able to control themselves, so I thought they would like it."

Nodding, the blonde turned to his right when he spotted Zabuza walking towards them.

"So it's true, I admit I wasn't sure what to think when Haku told me you got a bunch of brat clones."

"You and me both"

Laughing, the ex Mist-nin patted him on the back as he turned to watch the kids playing, his eyes softening slightly. After saying a quick goodbye, Sarutobi left to get back to his office, leaving the two to watch the smiling children.

"So they all have one of your bloodlines? I take it you will be training them?"

"Yes, I have been assigned an ongoing A rank mission and taken off of the active ninja list until they are able to control their bloodlines."

Nodding, Zabuza let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"If it's alright with you, I'll offer my help. After all, I have experience from helping Haku with her Ice release. It's not the same, but I think you could use the extra hands...and eyes."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto took a moment as he watched the kids and his sister running around, before speaking.

"Thank you, I think your right. I am planning to give them a few days to get settled in before starting their training, but you should know that for the first weeks or so it will be most teaching them to meditate so that they can calm themselves down if they lose control. When they get that down I was thinking of physical training to build up their stamina."

"Sound good; let me know when you start, and good look, your going to need it."

Without another word Zabuza turned and walked back towards his and Haku's home.

XXX

Naruto life had definitely become...louder, since the kids moved in, it didn't help that only four of them were out of diapers either. Then their was the fact that C4 had been having nightmares every night, C2 and C3 had drawn on the walls, and everywhere he went he had C7 in his arms because she was too young to leave on her own. It seemed lick five things were happening at once and he could only do one at a time.

It was for this reason that the blonde Uzumaki had invented a new jutsu.

He got the idea from seeing Zabuza sparing with sparing with Water clones and it took three days to work out all of the details. The idea was to make a clone out of blood, hopefully making them more durable then the shadow clone, which would fall apart after one good hit. The results had been...surprising.

The clones didn't actually look anything like him, if anything they looked like demonic baby imps. They had red...he couldn't even call it skin because it looked like they were constantly melting, almost like moving puddles of blood. They were about a seven inches human like in shape, with large mouths full of sharp teeth made from hardened blood that took up most of their face, with the rest being taken up by two large nostrils. They didn't have eyes, but were aware of their surroundings from the way they moved and had little wings on their backs. But the thing that had really surprised Naruto was when he had dropped one of his gourds and the imp had launched itself at the blood, actually split into two when it absorbed it.

This had lead to several experiments in privet, Haku happy to babysit for a few hours while he worked on it, which had turned up some interesting results. When he had first seen the results of his work into clones, Naruto had been disappointed, thinking that they were of little use, but he soon found out he had been wrong. The clones got faster the more blood they drank after being made, becoming little more then blurs. He had made a group of them at one point and had them 'attack' a dead dear he had caught and found out that they acted almost like a school of Parana. They had swarmed the dead animal, blocking it from view, and when they had finished all that was lift of the dear was a pile of torn up meat, the blood completely gone. Not only that, but they seemed all but immune to physical attacks, their not quite solid bodies letting them pass through without harm, almost like trying to cut water with a knife. As far as mistakes went, this was a happy one.

He had added it to the Cursed Blood Stream scroll with the name 'Blood Imp Swarming' and after talking to the old man had made it an A rank jutsu. Unfortunately it wasn't until after all of that work was done that he realised that it didn't actually help him with the kids.

When it finally came time to start training them, Naruto was just happy that he had accepted Zabuza's offer to help. For now they would only be training C1, C2, C3 and C4, the others still being too young. To be honest they all were, but the fact they had active bloodlines meant it was necessary. The training room he had asked to be build under the compound was basically a large cave, with a level floor and training dummies for later use.

They had actually taken to mediation surprisingly quickly, C3 and C4 more so then their older brother and sister two, and were up to a level he was happy with within only four days.

After that he had them go through several simple exorcises such as from running until they dropped, seeing how many press-ups they could do, and anything else he could think of. It wasn't to actually build up muscle or anything, but more so that he and Zabuza could get an idea of what they could and couldn't do. Just like he had been when he was younger, the kids were above average for their ages.

XXX

It had been about two weeks since the kids had moved in to the Uzumaki Clan compound and Naruto had finally come up with names for all of the kids. C1 was now named Ichigo, C2 was Manako, C3 was Akarui, C4 was Yaiga, C5 was now Kumori, C6 was Ranpu and finally C7 was Youji. They had all been so happy to have actually names Naruto had given them the day off from training to play in the park.

Right now he was making his way through the village towards a ninja supply store to buy some training kunai, planning to start teaching the kids to throw them the next day. It was actually the first time he had left the compound since they had moved in, all of his time up to this point had been mostly taken looking after them. He was just lucky that Madoka was back form mission, and even luckier that Zabuza was there to keep an eye on her.

It wasn't that he didn't trust her to look after the kids as much as he knew their was a chance she would burn the house down.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that Naruto didn't realise that someone was coming up behind him until he felt the arms wrapping around hi neck from behind. His whole body freezing, the blonde Uzumaki didn't even have to turn around to know who had just jumped on his back, the familiar pressure on his back telling him all he needed.

"If I didn't know any better Naru-kun, I'd think you had been avoiding my."

Turing to see Anko out of the corner of his eye, Naruto couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when he saw the smirk on her face.

XXX

**Hey, just a little list to help remember who is who :)**

C1- Boy, Five, CBS- Ichigo

C2- Girl, Four, CBS- Manako

C3-Girl, Four, S- Akarui

C4-Boy, Four, CBS- Yaiga

C5-Boy, Three, S (twin)- Kumori

C6- Boy, Three, S (twin)- Ranpu

C7-Girl, Two, S- Youji

**Hope you all liked the chapter, R&R :)**


End file.
